Zoids, Fight for the Future
by Luna339
Summary: A new evil threatens the world so some new and old Zoid pilots must take arms to defend the future.*COMPLETE*
1. Night falls

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and all of the characters are also copyright of their respective owners. The story is mine so please don't copy it.  
  
Authors Note: Well the Reviews are it and I have chosen my characters. I must say that all the characters submitted were very well done and I had a very hard time of choosing which ones to use. Also I origonnaly said that I would only take 7 characters, but I have gone with 8. Actually, I origonnaly was planning on eight, but went against the idea. Anyway here are the characters I have chosen.  
  
Goji Kaiju  
  
Orihime Starfire  
  
Cloud Light-feather  
  
Ryuji Makeno/Copper  
  
Izumi Twilight  
  
Tyra Winds  
  
Lavender Windham  
  
Zack "Zero" Cooper. (recieved by Email)  
  
I f your character wasn't chosen, Im sorry. I only took eight people because the story would become to confusing if I had too many characters. Everyone's characters where very well done.  
  
Thanks everyone for the characters and if yours wasn't chosen, please continue to read and review to the story...  
  
CHAPTER ONE --- NIGHT FALLS  
  
Along the sands of the great desert, a lone Zoid flew, its long, sleek body reflecting the bright glare of the sun off its black and silver armor. It had large bladed wings, and was flying at remarkable speeds. Blades also graced it's body along its back and tail. It had four long legs, all of which it tucked safely under its body.  
  
The cockpit was located inside the sleek head, which had a long retractable blade on top, and glowing yellow eyes. Inside sat a lone 14 year old girl, with long silver hair. She was thin and slightly delicate looking. Her eyes were closed as if she was asleep.  
  
The Zoid gave a small growl, awakening the sleeping girl. She placed her hands onto the controls and brought up a screen to show her where they were. The screen showed a large waterfall oasis, surrounded by bright orange and white desert sands.  
  
"Ryuu," She said to her Zoid, "go ahead and take us in."  
  
The dragon Zoid roared its agreement and flew lower to the ground, its body only a few feet above the scorching sands. It headed strait for the center of the falls, seemingly heading to crash into them. It brought its wings closer to itself, and lost speed, about to fly strait into the rushing water.  
  
Ryuu flew through the falls and into a hidden cave, the base and home of the Sky Raiders team. The Zoid pulled its legs out from under itself, and jogged to a stop against the rocky ground of the cave.  
  
The girl jumped out of the cockpit, carrying a small bag of groceries, "Ok Ryuu, go ahead to the cargo hold."  
  
The dragon turned and headed into another cave off to the left. Just then a small door next to the cave opened and out stepped a young man and a small zoid. His short spiky hair was also silver, and he wore a pair of icy lens glasses covering his sky blue eyes. He had on a silver jacket and a pair of blue pants.  
  
The young man watched the dragon zoid head into the cargo hold, then he met the girl half way across the room excitedly, "So Rain, watcha bring home for dinner?"  
  
Rain laughed, "Just some steaks and stuff. I bought some snacks as well. And I DO NOT want them eaten all in one day, Cloud! I didn't get any last time."  
  
Cloud grinned deviously, "It wasn't me that ate them sis... Um it was LightStrike." He indicated the smaller Zoid at his side who only roared in defense.  
  
Rain starred at her older brother and rolled her eyes, "Organoids don't eat food."  
  
The two continued to bicker as they headed through the door, LightStrike at their heals. The inside was like any base, it had white walls with various doors heading into various rooms. At the end of the hallway was an opening that had a few stairs heading down into the round commons room.  
  
Inside were a few comfy couches and chairs, along with the kitchen. Half of the wall was pure glass, which over looked the cargo hold.  
  
Rain set the groceries down on a small counter. She proceeded to put them away when Cloud called out, "Oh yeah, we were informed by the ZBC of a battle tonight."  
  
Rain looked up, "Tonight? Against who?"  
  
"Some team called the Fireblazers. They all have pretty unique Zoids."  
  
"So, our Zoids and LightStrike aren't exactly normal either."  
  
"Yeah that's true." Cloud walked over to the glass wall, and peered down. Rains Zoid, Ryuu, was one of a kind. It excelled in both ground and air combat, and had a very high speed thanks to two speed boosters located under the wings.  
  
His Zoid was a Blade Ligar that he called Kurare. It wasn't just any old Blade Ligar though. The Zoid had silver armor and gold blades. Kurare was powerful, especially when combined with the strength of LightStrike.  
  
"So," Rain said, walking to join her older brother, "what time is the battle?"  
  
"11."  
  
"That's strange, not many battles take place that late."  
  
Cloud walked over to one of the couches and plopped down, turning on the TV across the room Via remote. "That's what I thought too." Cloud said with a shrug, "But I guess we shouldn't complain, after all, Ryuu will have a huge advantage. He is black after all."  
  
Rain nodded, "Well its five now, and your turn to cook. So im gonna go shower and change. Call me when diners done." She then ran off down the hallway in a strange hurry.  
  
'What was she in such a hurry for?' Cloud thought to himself, 'wait today's Saturday... its her turn to cook!'  
  
He sighed, "Oh well, she aint a very good cook anyway."  
  
LightStrike gave his master a small confused growl as he began cooking. The small organoid then curled up in a corner to rest.  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile, in a large underground base...  
  
"Ma'am, we have reports of a battle tonight." A foot soldier reported to his commander.  
  
The commander was a young girl of 16. She had long flowing lavender hair and soft intelligent brown eyes. She was unbelievably graceful, and had a strong otherworldly air about herself that made all the soldiers nervous around her.  
  
"Are there any valuable Zoids participating?" She asked quietly, yet sternly.  
  
"Yes, actually all five Zoids that will be participating are all highly valuable."  
  
"Aright, bring me Copper and Zero."  
  
"Yes miss Starfire."  
  
The girl dismissed the foot soldier and laid back in her chair. She hated doing this, but... it had to be done.  
  
A knock came to her door, "Come in."  
  
A young soldier came in. "Ma'am, Copper and Zero are on their way."  
  
She sighed, "Good, but please just call me Ori or Orihime."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
********************  
  
"So are the Zoids ready?" Cloud asked his younger sister. It was now ten o-clock, and the two of them were making sure everything was ok.  
  
"Yeah, so is LightStrike." Rain answered.  
  
"Good. Lets get going then ok?"  
  
Rain nodded. They got into their Zoids and headed out of the base with LightStrike running besides the Blade Ligar. The battleground was about 45 minuets away.  
  
They traveled the sands in the dark, looking forward to the battle ahead of them. Unfortunately neither new of the chaos that would take place that night.  
  
End Chap one.  
  
Authors note: Don't worry, all the rest of the chapters will be longer and all the characters will most likely be introduced within the next two chaps.  
  
Luna339... Remember to review! 


	2. Laughter dies

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids. So there.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
It was a pitch black night with few stars, as the two made their way to the battlefield. Cloud could barley see Ryuu above him, sometimes catching a glint of yellow from its eyes, or the flash of silver from its blades. 'Rains gonna have a major advantage during this fight!' he thought as the zoids ran through the endless sands.  
  
The Blade Ligar soon came to a stop, Ryuu landing directly besides him, and LightStrike not to far behind. He turned on his scanners and saw three zoids on radar. They were making their way toward them.  
  
"Here comes the judge." Rain said through a com-link, just as the bright white of the capsule became visible in the sky. It crashed into the ground creating a small crater, then rose, and opened. Inside stood the judge, "The area within a 13 mile radius is a designated battlezone..."  
  
"I hate it when he talks.... he just goes on and on about the rules... it's boring." Came a female voice from one of the opposing zoids.  
  
"Check out their Zoids," Cloud told Rain through a privet com-link.  
  
Rain gave a slight whistle, "You where right, they are pretty unique. Hey I recognize the storm-sworder, but what are the other ones?"  
  
The Fireblazers team had very impressive looking Zoids. The one they presumed to be the leader almost looked like a dark commandwolf, except it had bat like wings. On its shoulders where two clearly visible gatling guns. The zoid looked like it had a small charged particle canon located inside its mouth.  
  
The other unknown Zoid looked like a triceratops. Its horns glowed with what could only be electron-charges, and it was heavily armed with various arsenals, including two mortar canons and a set of twin beam canons. Along its armor where various 20mm and 30mm guns. It looked heavy, and sluggish, but both Rain and Cloud knew that neither wanted to take a hit from it.  
  
As for the StormSworder, it was modified in various ways. It was painted a sky blue, and had many more guns and blades than a normal stormSworder, including a large blade atop the head. Because of the heavy armor and guns, speed obviously had been sacrificed.  
  
"Man we're up against a powerhouse!" Rain stated.  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it... hey the battles starting." Cloud said, "think you can hold them off long enough for LightStrike to fuse?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Ryuu took off into the air as Cloud called for LightStrike. The enemy was only a short distance away, and the triceratops Zoid was preparing a charged ram to Cloud and the Blade Ligar. It bent its head down and began a full speed charge.  
  
"Comon LightStrike! Lets go!" Cloud yelled desperately, the big triceratops would easily demolish his smaller Blade Ligar. LightStrike gave a roar and took off into the air, then strait into the core of the Ligar.  
  
The Triceratops was only about 20 meters away, when it was suddenly rammed from the side by Rain and Ryuu, making it topple over.  
  
"Damn you! You can't do that to my MadThunder!" The pilot yelled, she sounded extremely young. She forced her Zoid to its feet, but by that time the Blade Ligar was long gone, and headed toward the wolf type Zoid.  
  
"Thanks sis." Cloud said, Rains image appearing on a screen in front of him. She nodded, then winced, because Ryuu had just been hit by the Stormsworder.  
  
Ryuu took off higher into the air, with the Stormsworder at her tail. Suddenly the judge appeared on all of their screens. "The battle is canceled, two unidentified Zoids have appeared on the battlefield, repeat, two unidentified Zoids have appeared on the battlefield."  
  
"What?!" One of the Fireblazers yelled angrily, "We could have won this!"  
  
The pilot of the Wolf Zoid called to everyone, "On the ridge five hundred meters west. There are two Zoids... their closing in fast."  
  
"I'll go check it out." Rain said.  
  
"Im coming too." The pilot of the Stormsworder said.  
  
Ryuu and the StormSworder elevated and headed into the direction that the two zoids where in. As they approached they spotted two very monstrous zoids. One was much bigger than the other. Rain soon recognized it as a modified GunGyarados, a zoid that was like a DeathSoarar. It had twin Vulcan's on its shoulders, and a charged particle canon inside its mouth. On its back it had a charged particle intake fan. This zoid was extremely rare... and very dangerous.  
  
The other Zoid was unknown to her. It was a dragon type zoid, much like her own, except bigger, and bulkier. It stood on all four legs, with two main engines on its back. It had large wings with what seemed like secondary engines located at the tips. On its arms were two separate weapons, a shock canon on the left, and a laser on the right. It also had a high powered canon located in its mouth, but it was an unrecognizable kind to Rain.  
  
"Guy's! Come look at these things!" The StormSworder pilot called.  
  
Suddenly the dragon launched itself into the air, strait at the StormSworder. It tried to pull away, but the dragon was on her in the blink of an eye. It's claws on both hands began to glow, as the pilot called out "Neo Laser Claw." It brought both its front claws down in full force, slicing one of the StormSworders wings clear off.  
  
The battered Zoid fell, crashing brutally to the ground.  
  
"Tyra!" The pilot of the wolf zoid called, after watching her friend fall to the ground, "Thetas it... Me and my ShadowDancer are going to take you out!"  
  
Rain watched in horror as the StormSworder fell, only to be hit by the gattling guns of the GunGyaradose. She maneuvered out of the shot, flying higher, only to come face to face with the other Dragon zoid.  
  
"A dragon Zoid?" The pilot said coldly, but surprised. He then thought, 'I've never seen another dragon Zoid like my Bahamut.'  
  
Rain and Ryuu turned sharply, avoiding a shot from the Bahamut's Lasers. She maneuvered her zoid farther away, then went into a small dive. The Bahamut stayed at her heals.  
  
"How can he see me so well in this darkness?!" Rain said to no one in particular.  
  
"Rain are you all right?" Cloud called, he could barley see the two dark dragons above him.  
  
"I can't shake this guy..." Rain answered.  
  
Just then there was a huge explosion as the Gun Gyarados fired its charged particle canon strait at Ryuu. Rain managed to avoid it, causing her to slow down long enough for the Bahamut to catch up.  
  
Meanwhile down on the ground, Cloud and the other two Fireblazers were closing in on the GunGyarados, "Common LightStrike, lets give it everything!"  
  
The Organoid roared in agreement as it adjusted its side blades to face the front, and charged them with shield energy. They began to glow gold as the Blade Ligar approached. Cloud made his Zoid charge directly at the GunGyardos, only to be stopped when it swung its large tail around, hitting his Ligar in the side, making it topple over into a large boulder, and causing the battle system to freeze.  
  
"NO!" Cloud yelled angrily, slamming his fists into the control panel. LightStrike appeared at the cockpit window, roaring for his master, "Don't worry LightStrike, It was only the battle System. At least we can still move." Then horror stuck Cloud as he jumped out of the cockpit and looked into the sky. Ryuu was having allot of trouble against the other dragon zoid.  
  
"LightStrike!" Cloud demanded, "Go help Rain!"  
  
LightStrike Roared as it took off into the air at its masters command. Unfortunately it was too late. Just before it had gotten into Ryuu, the Bahamut struck with its shock canon, just at the point in Ryuu's armor where the wing connected to the rest of the body, shattering the joint, and sending it into a deadly spin.  
  
"RAIN!" Cloud yelled, watching in horror as her zoid fell helplessly toward the ground. Fortunately LightStrike had gotten her out of the cockpit, and carried her gently as possible to his master. She had a bad cut on her forehead, and she was unconscious.  
  
Cloud ran over to where LightStrike and Rain where, gently taking Rain out of the organoids arms and into his own she was small so small compared to him, and was extremely light. He looked over at the battle that was now taking place. Unfortunately it was going as bad for the Fireblazers as it had with them. The ShadowDancer was out of the fight when the GunGyarados fired its charged particle canon, taking out on of the wings, and the left hind leg. The MadThunder was tackled from above by the Bahamut.  
  
Suddenly the pilot of the GunGyarados called, "Zero! I have to get out of here NOW!" Then on a privet com-link, "Its Ryuji! You have to come too, your going to have to take the GunGyarados back to the base!"  
  
"Dammit Copper!" He yelled at his partner, then at the five warriors, "Your lucky we didn't kill you all!"  
  
Both of the opposing Zoids ran off, leaving everyone in a complete mess. All three fireblazers climbed out of their cockpits with only minor injuries, except the StormSworder pilot, who cradled her arm gently and had a cut on her cheek and. Together, the three of them ran over to Cloud and Rain.  
  
"Who the hell was that!" One of the Fireblazers yelled angrily. She had shoulder length curly light purple hair, and dark purple eyes. She was the shortest, and thinnest of the three, but she was also strong looking.  
  
"I don't know." Cloud answered truthfully, "are all of you ok?"  
  
"Yeah," the StormSworder pilot said cradling her arm. She had shoulder length lavender hair, and strong brown eyes. She was thin, but had a fairly nice figure. her hair was brought back with a black head band, "Is she ok. I remember seeing her take a nasty spin dive."  
  
"She's ok thanks to LightStrike."  
  
"Who?" The third girl asked. Cloud assumed she was the leader. She had waist length Black hair, and dark violet eyes. She was tough looking, but was also thin. She had a dragon tattoo on her right arm, and a scar on her cheek.  
  
The black organoid gave a small roar startling the three girls. They all looked at him strangely. He in return hid behind Cloud, as if both scared by the three tough looking girls, and ready to back his master up if their was a fight.  
  
"Oh." The black haired girl said. She then thought about something and gave a sour look, "Aw Man! We have to pilot our wrecked Zoids all the way back to the base!"  
  
The realization hit all three of them and they gave various curses and moans.  
  
"How far away is your base?" Cloud asked.  
  
"About two hours at normal speed." Their leader said harshly, "Why do you care?!"  
  
The StormSworder pilot stepped in, "Cool it Izumi. Im sure he's only concerned."  
  
"Whatever, Tyra."  
  
"Well, our base is only about half an hour away from here, and I lucked out, my Ligar can still run." Cloud said, then was interrupted by Izumi.  
  
"Your point?" She asked.  
  
"Rain and I have a gustav that we use when we travel far. It can carry the two immobile Zoids." He said indicating the two flying zoids, "I could go and get it, and you all could come to our base for the night. In the morning we could repair your zoids enough to get you home"  
  
"Why are you being so generous?!" Izumi asked harshly. Cloud looked at her angrily, and said, "Because I wouldn't feel right just leaving all of you in the middle of the desert, with no way of getting home!"  
  
The StormSworder pilot, Tyra, stepped in again, "Common Izumi, he's in the same boat we're in. He's just being kind, learn to trust people more!"  
  
Just then the other pilot, the one that had stayed quiet, said," We'll except your offer, I for one am dead tiered, and your base is closer."  
  
Izumi finally agreed. She sat down on the sands, and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You better hurry. We'll be waiting for you and your gustav."  
  
Cloud nodded and carried Rain over to his Blade Ligar. He climbed in, and gently placed his little sister in the back seat, and secured the harnesses. He nodded to LightStrike, immediately the organoid fused with the Blade Ligar, and they where off.  
  
The Blade Ligar ran at full speed all the way back to the base. Cloud quickly but carefully bandaged Rains head and laid her in her room. He then ran to the cargo hold and climbed into the Gustav, turning to LightStrike.  
  
"Stay here and take care of Rain, ok?"  
  
The organoid Roared and walked off into the base. Cloud took off.  
  
It only took a short time to return to the battle ground. Once he got their, the fireblazers helped pile the wrecked zoids onto the back of the Gustav, then they slowly followed in the still movable Zoids.  
  
Once they got to the base, Cloud led the three young girls to the main room, and prepared some drinks. They sat and began to chat....  
  
  
  
End of Chapter two ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hey! I originally planned on making this chap longer, but something came up, and I decided to leave it here! Anyways... The next chap will be up soon.. I promise. It will have more detailed info on the characters. Chapter three will also include some of the other Zoid ppl, like the blitz team and stuff... so keep readin and reviewin!  
  
Luna339 


	3. Time Ends

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about having to cut the last chapter short... hopefully this one will make up for it. Anyways, thanks for all the cool reviews and all, I really appreciate them. Now, if only some of my other stories could get some reviews..........(hint, hint)  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
"Okay so your name is Izumi, I've learned that much..." Cloud said, they where all seated in the main commons room back at the waterfall base, he looked at each girl in turn, "and your Tyra... but I haven't gotten your name yet."  
  
The third girl, pilot of the Madthunder answered, " My name's Lavender, Im....."  
  
"Good, now we've all introduced ourselves," Izumi cut in, "but we don't know your name."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry, names Cloud. My sister's Rain." He stated.  
  
"Ok so we all know each other now," Lavender said a bit annoyed, "and as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," she shot a glance at Izumi, her dark purple eyes flashed with annoyance, " I wanted to say thanks."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Cloud said getting up and heading toward the kitchen area, "Im going to get me something to eat, do any of you want anything?"  
  
"Sure," Tyra answered before either Izumi or Lavender could state something rude. She knew how suspicious Izumi was with strangers, and how serpent tongued Lavender was with anybody.  
  
Cloud brought back a bowl of chips, and a small plate of cookies for the three girls. Setting them on the table he said, "Well, I don't think any of us are really tired after all that's happened so how bout we get to know each other?"  
  
Izumi looked at Cloud suspiciously, "You first."  
  
"all right," Cloud though for a second, "Well, Im 21.... engaged to a beautiful women named Kacie.... and Im one of the few, if not, only person with an organoid."  
  
"What about your sister?" Tyra asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Rain's 14, and she loves to draw," He said, motioning to a small wall behind them that had some of Rains drawings. The girls looked at them curiously, Izumi and Lavender got up to look, surprised by the skill.  
  
"Wow. For 14 she's one hell of a drawer." Lavender said, eyeing a picture of the waterfall base with the blade Ligar off to the side, "Why does she like to draw so much?"  
  
"She seems to like to draw the base and the zoids allot doesn't she?" Izumi added, she was looking at a picture of what looked like Cloud sitting on the paw of the Blade Ligar, with Lightstrike standing besides.  
  
"Yeah, well there's a reason for that." Cloud said looking a bit sad, "But it's not my right to tell. You can ask her that when she wakes up. If she feels like answering, she'll tell you."  
  
"Because I want to be able to remember." Came a voice from a doorway off to the left. They all turned to see Rain leaning in the doorway, around her head she still wore the bandages, and she had tired eyes. But she still smiled, "I want to be able to remember everything..."  
  
"What do you mean?" Izumi asked, turning to see Rain completely.  
  
"Rain, you should be in bed." Cloud stated, "You got hurt pretty bad,"  
  
"Im ok Cloud." She said confidently, walking to the glass wall, and looking down she said, "When I was 12, I lost all of my memories, only remembering my name, and my brother."  
  
The three girls looked at her, all of their attention was now on the young girl. Rain tucked some of her long silver hair behind one of her ears, then stated, "I draw all the things that I want to remember. You don't know what its like not having any memories of anything... " She smiled and turned to face the group, "Well, to tell the truth, it really sucks."  
  
"So you draw things because you don't want to forget things." Tyra said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why I even lost my memory in the first place... I remember waking up in the hospital with Cloud at me bed." She gave a laugh, "He looked awful. He had big bags under his eyes and all...."  
  
"Hey, that's enough, I stayed wake most of the time worrying about you!" Cloud said.  
  
"... and his hair was all messy, he looked as though he hadn't bathed in a week..."  
  
"Ok that's enough they get the picture Rain..." Cloud said a bit annoyed.  
  
"...and he smelled really bad."  
  
That got a laugh from everyone. Rain sat next to Cloud and listened the the girls stories about themselves. Each of them had an interesting story to tell.  
  
Tyra started, she seemed to be the most trusting and optimistic of the group. She had lavender hair and soft purple eyes. She was thin, but strong. They all listened intently.  
  
"Well, Im 16, and I come from a family of Zoid pilots." She stated, "My parents died when I was twelve, so I went to live with my brother for a year, then I went out on my own. I totally love piloting air Zoids, so I got my StormSworder and joined the Fireblazers. I like to swim too."  
  
Next to go was Lavender, who seemed to be the toughest, and most outgoing of the three. She had curly light purple hair and dark purple eyes, "Im 14, and I pilot the MadThunder. I love to take pictures of things, its a hobby... I like to write too.... that's about it." She finished, looking as though she had something else to say, but deciding against it.  
  
Izumi was last... She had waist length black hair and dark violet eyes. Her skin was more tanned than the other two, and she always wore a suspicious look on her face. "Im the leader of the Fireblazers, and Im 16.... I custom built ShadowDancer, and I trust it with my life..." She stopped, obviously not about to say anymore. She then looked strait at Cloud, nodding her head toward Rain, who was asleep on his shoulder. He picked her up gently, and carried her off to her room.  
  
When he returned he said, "Its 2 in the morning, so I suppose I should show you to the guest rooms."  
  
He led them down the hallways and to three separate rooms. The rooms where not at all fancy or flashy. They each had a bed, and a small cabinet with a lamp on top, and Izumi's room had a rug, but that was about it. Yet they where still comfortable. Each of them fell asleep soon after they laid down.  
  
Cloud walked down the hallways, brushing a hand through his spiky silver hair, and into Rains room. He changed her bandages, and motioned for LightStrike to watch over her through the night. LightStrike curled up at the foot of her plenty big enough bed.  
  
Cloud then walked down to his own room, and hung his silver jacket on the wall. He brushed his teeth and laid down. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.  
  
***********************************  
  
Early that morning...  
  
Goji Kaiji was sitting alone in a small quaint restaurant just outside of town. He always seemed to have an emotionless look, and tone of voice. So most people shunned away from him, which didn't bother him to much... he actually preferred it. He had shot black hair that he always kept spiked, and crimson red eyes.  
  
He had ordered a good breakfast, as he sat waiting for a friend of his, actually he was the only person he truly got along with well.  
  
"Sorry Im late..." Came a voice from behind him, he turned to see a young man with soft gray eyes, and auburn colored hair that was spiked to the side. He looked tiered and worn out.  
  
"Ryuji." Goji nodded, "I ordered the usual, hope you don't mind."  
  
"No that's ok..." He said, he looked worried about something.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goji asked as the waitress served their food. She left with a wink to Goji, who in return only glared at her.  
  
"Well, I blacked out again last night. I was at the shop, it was about 10:30, and I was just about to leave...." He sighed, "The next thing I new, I was in the middle of the park near my house, and it was about 1 o'clock in the morning."  
  
The sat in silence for a while, eating their food, when Goji had finished he said, "Maybe you should go home and get some sleep."  
  
"Yeah... ok... anyways, I got that part you wanted, so you can come by the shop later to pick it up."  
  
"Right."  
  
With that, Ryuji finished his breakfast and left. Goji watched him leave, and thought about what he had said... 'he blacked out again.... he's blacking out more and more lately,' he thought.  
  
***************************  
  
After leaving the restaurant, Ryuji walked down the street to his house. He was surprised to see his friend, Zack, there waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Ryuji..." Zack said, he seemed anxious about something, "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much... and you?"  
  
"Ahh, nothing, just came for a visit." He answered. Once they got inside he pulled something out of his pocket and said, "Copper we have a job at the Blitz base..."  
  
Instantly Ryuji seemed different. As he gazed at the object, his hair seemed to turn darker, and he closed his eyes.  
  
Copper reopened his eyes, which where now deep red, and looked at Zack, "You said the Blitz Base, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"all right," Copper pulled on a pair of jet black gloves, followed by a black overcoat from the closet. Out of the pocket he removed a pair of copper tinted glasses, and put them on, "Lets go Zero."  
  
Zack, or Zero, nodded. The two went off to get their Zoids.  
  
**************************  
  
"Whew!" Cloud said after he climbed down from his Blade Ligar. For the past few hours, Izumi, Tyra, Lavender and him had been repairing the Zoids. Rain wanted to help, but Cloud wouldn't let her.  
  
Just then Rain came out with LightStrike, she looked at the Zoids... 'well' she thought, 'at least their better than they where last night...'  
  
"Common, I got lunch inside." Rain said to the group. They all hurried inside, even Izumi, who had dropped most of her suspicion by now (not all of it, but most of it). The sat around the table and Cloud turned on the TV.  
  
They ate and watched the news, something about the Blitz Team was on.  
  
"This morning at approximately 10 AM the blitz Team was attacked by two unidentified Zoids." The reporter said, unrecognizable shots of two Zoids flashed on the screen, all of them where unrecognizable... except one quickly shown picture. The group of five all stopped and stared.  
  
They sat for a few more minuets in silence listening to the Blitz team talk to the reporters... and argue (Bit and Leena of course).  
  
Finally Rain broke the silence, "That was the Zoid that attacked us last night... you know, that GunGyarados..."  
  
"Yeah." Izumi said.  
  
Cloud turned up the volume on the TV.  
  
"The two unknown attackers apparently had almost gotten away with the teams two most valuable zoids the Ligar 0 and the Shadowfox" Continued the reporter, "The two well known pilots, Bit Cloud and Brad Hunter, had gotten to the Zoids in time, and fought back. Apparently the two unknown pilots took off for unknown reasons. A search for them has been confirmed by the ZBC..."  
  
Cloud turned off the TV. They sat in silence. Finally Izumi spoke up, "Apparently we weren't the only ones on their hit-list."  
  
**************************  
  
At the blitz base...  
  
"Man, I would really like to get ahold of one of those pilots!" Bit yelled angrily, he was working on repairs to the Ligar 0. The Ligar Roared in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, but you know as well as I do that they were winning." Brad said, he too was working on repairs to the Shadowfox.  
  
"I want to know why they ran off so suddenly," Bit said, he jumped down from where he was working, "Im gonna go get somthin to eat... want anything Brad?"  
  
"Sure" Brad answered, he was now inside the cockpit, checking all the controls to see which ones were operating correctly.  
  
Bit made his way to the kitchen, making sure he didn't run into Leena on the way. After checking around for the hot headed, red head, Bit opened a small cabinet, and removed a small box of cookies. He then returned to the hanger.  
  
Bit set the box down on a table in the corner, when suddenly he heard, "BIT CLOUD! Those where mine!"  
  
"Oh no..." Bit said, he turned to see Leena in the doorway.  
  
"MY COOKIES!" Leena yelled as she began chasing Bit all throughout the hanger, and then into the hallway.  
  
When both were gone, Brad climbed down from the ShadowFox, and snatched the box of cookies for himself. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'chocolate chip... my favorite.'  
  
*********************  
  
After some repairs to their Zoids, the Fireblazers where ready to take off back to their own base. Though the Zoids weren't in top shape, they where now all mobil enough to make it home.  
  
"Bye Rain, Cloud! I'm hope we get to fight again since our last battle was canceled!" Tyra Called from her Zoid. It took off through the waterfall and into the sky.  
  
"Yeah Bye!" Lavender called, her Zoid trudged through the water.  
  
Izumi and her ShadowDancer followed not saying anything. The where almost through the waterfall when the Zoid turned it's head back to face Cloud and Rain, the cockpit opened and Izumi stood up, the fast water behind her caused her long black hair to sway gently, she looked strait at the two. "Thanks."  
  
Cloud and Rain both nodded, and Izumi and the ShadowDancer left.  
  
*********************  
  
Goji had made his way to Ryuji's shop, only to find it closed. 'that's strange' he thought, 'he wasn't at home either.'  
  
The mercenary shrugged and turned back to his Zoid, Temjin X. He had created this Zoid himself, obviously. It was the only humanoid Zoid in existence.  
  
He climbed onto the Zoids hand, which then lifted him into the cockpit located in the head. He created this Zoid because he hated the fact that animals where the only things that could be Zoids. He grabbed the controls and left town, heading back to his own home.  
  
*******************  
  
"Miss Ori." Zero saluted. He was standing at the doorway to the commanders office.  
  
"Zero, what went wrong?" Orihime asked sternly, "I have come to understand that you failed both last night and this morning.... on both missions."  
  
"Ma'am." Zero said, " Copper is beginning to loose control more and more often. It has not been easy, Ryuji seems to be gaining the upper hand. So far he has not discovered anything about Copper or us for that manner. He thinks he is merely blacking out..."  
  
"I see." Orihime stated. "I think we can fix that... I want you to go home, I will contact you when I have another mission for you. Thank you Zero."  
  
Zero bowed and left the office.  
  
"I hate doing this but..." Ori said to herself, then she pushed the loudspeaker on the phone on her desk, "Bring me Copper."  
  
"Yes ma'am" Came the voice on the other end.  
  
End of chapter three.  
  
Authors note: Well it's not as long as I had hoped, but at least I introduced all the characters. (Finally) Anyways. I'll try and hurry with chapter 4 hopefully it won't take to long. Remember to read and review!  
  
Luna 


	4. Then begins again

AUTHORS NOTE: Hi people. I fixed the little blemish on chap 3, so now its only written once. Also I would like to say thanks again for all your positive support. I also have a site dedicated to all kinds of Anime and games, if your interested check it out at Luna339.tripod.com  
  
Without further ado:  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
"Miss Orihime, you wanted to speak with me?" Copper asked, he was inside the young commanders office.  
  
"Yes Copper," Ori said, she sat at her desk, and motioned for him to sit opposite of her, "I have come to understand that Ryuji has been causing trouble on your missions."  
  
"Yes, I believe he is gaining more and more control."  
  
Ori nodded, "I know, that is why I have decided," she paused, and pulled out a small chain, along with an object, the same object that Zack removed from his pocket earlier that same day, from a locked drawer on her desk, "That whenever I send you on a mission, you are to have this around your neck at all times. I need not explain why. After the missions, it is to be returned to me."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Copper grinned, thinking, 'that idiot Ryuji won't be able to stop me from my fun anymore...'  
  
Ori handed him the necklace, "For your next mission you will go alone. I have read up on a very unique Zoid, I want you to eliminate the pilot, and bring it back to me... understood?"  
  
Copper nodded, his crimson eyes showing his excitement, "What zoid shall it be and where may I find it commander?"  
  
Ori sighed, she hated this, "The Zoid will be the Temjin X...."  
  
*********************  
  
"Bring me my check." Goji was sitting in a small cafe near the heart of the city. It was 8pm, and he had just finished his meal.  
  
Just then two people who he had never seen before entered the cafe. They both had silver hair and eyes. One was a young man, older then Goji, but not by much. The other was a young girl, she had bandages around her head.  
  
The two strangers took a seat near Goji, then began to have a privet conversation, talking just above a whisper. All the reason for him to listen in while he waited for his bill.  
  
"Why do you think those people attacked us Cloud?" The girl said.  
  
"Im not to sure Rain." He answered, "and today they attacked the Blitz team."  
  
"Either they are really powerful, or really stupid," Rain said, "I mean, common, we're talking about the legendary Blitz team here."  
  
"We already know they are really powerful, " Cloud said, pointing to the bandages around Rains head, "remember, they took out us and the Fireblazers."  
  
"Yeah, that's true... apparently they did almost get away with the Ligar 0 and the Shadowfox"  
  
Just then the waitress came up with Gojis check. He paid, then got up to leave, only hearing one last part of the two's conversation.  
  
"I want to know why they ran way," Cloud said, "especially since they we're winning."  
  
*****************  
  
Goji was traveling through the desert, it was only an hour since he heard the two's conversation. He was thinking about what they had said. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the Zoid coming up behind him on his radar. Before he knew it, he was under a barrage of fire.  
  
Goji cursed at himself under his breath, and turned to face whoever was firing at him. He dodged another barrage of bullets, then charged toward his opponent, which he soon recognized as a well armed GunGyarados.  
  
The Temjin X was extremely quick, and had a very unique weapon. It was a sword with a built in gun, which was very strong. Carefully dodging the GunGyarados, Goji aimed to bring the sword down at full force. He never hit the target, because it took of into the air.  
  
Goji knew that he was in trouble.  
  
******************  
  
Rain and Cloud where headed home, when they noticed two battling zoids on radar. They didn't notice a judge around anywhere, so they decided to check the fight out.  
  
Once they got there, they where amazed at what they saw. A humanoid type zoid was up against none other than the GunGyarados, and the humanoid zoid was loosing.  
  
"We have to help him." Rain said on a privet com-link, Clouds face appeared on a small screen in front of her. She landed Ryuu next to the Blade Ligar, "Common Cloud."  
  
Cloud answered, "It's gonna be harder than before, we left LightStrike at the base, remember? Not to mention, your still hurt. If you get hit hard enough, your cut will open back up."  
  
Rain nodded, "Yeah, but we can't just sit here. Im going."  
  
Rain took off into the air, and toward the battle. Cloud followed on ground with the Blade Ligar.  
  
"Looks like we have some guests..." A voice came from the GunGyarados, it was cruel and cold, "That's ok.... the more the merrier."  
  
Goji looked over to his right, and watched as the Blade Ligar approached. Suddenly a screen appeared with a young mans face on it. It was the same man from the Cafe... Cloud.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
Goji didn't answer, he only nodded. He turned his attention back to where the GunGyarados was, and watched as another airborne zoid began his attack. It was pitch black, and shaped like a dragon.  
  
Ryuu charged strait at the GunGyarados, its blades gleaming in the sunlight. It began to fire out of a small pair of twin vulcan's but to seemingly no effect. The GunGyarados turned, and rushed at the dragon, at a seemingly impossible speed. Just as Ryuu was about to hit, the GunGyarados dodged, and began to fire at Rain.  
  
Rain maneuvered out of the shot, and elevated. To her surprise, the GunGyarados didn't follow, but dropped, landing on a small cliff.  
  
"Now," Cam a cold voice over everyone's com-links, "You will die. I have a mission to complete after all."  
  
Cloud and Goji began to charge at full speed, as a small fan on the back of the opposing zoid began to spin. It opened its mouth, aiming strait at the Blade Ligar.  
  
"Cloud get out of there!" Rain yelled, "He's got a charged particle cannon, remember!"  
  
The bright light over came all of them. Goji pushed his zoid toward the Blade Ligar, knocking it out of the beams line of fire just in time. The light dimmed, and he looked around. The ground was charred, and the was now a large hole where the Blade Ligar was previously standing.  
  
"Thanks." Cloud said, moving his zoid up on his feet. Just then Ryuu came into view, ramming the GunGyarados in the side, and causing it to topple over. The force caused Ryuu to skid into the ground, causing its battle system to freeze.  
  
"Damn you!" Copper hissed, "You will be the first to die." He began to charge another particle beam, aiming at the dragon.  
  
"Rain, get out of there!" Cloud yelled, the blade Ligar began its run toward the opposing zoid. Goji and the Temjin X right at its heals.  
  
Rain pushed her zoid unsteadily to its feet, and tried to run. Ryuu collapsed as sparks began to fly out of its left hind legs joint. "No! Cloud I can't move fast enough!"  
  
Copper sneered, beginning to taunt, "Time to die, time to die, the dragons lost its wings and can no longer fly..." the energy began to form in the GunGyarados' mouth. Suddenly Orihimes face appeared on a screen in front of copper.  
  
"Copper!" Ori yelled, the screen began to flicker, and various battles could be heard in the background, "Return immediately. The ZBC has found us. Forget the mission!"  
  
"NO!" Copper yelled angrily, his crimson eyes flashing with annoyance.  
  
"Copper! Now, return to base! You can finish them off later!"  
  
Copper cursed, "Im coming back for you! Im going to kill you all!"  
  
The Gun GunGyarados took off into the air, and flew away, leaving the three alone in the middle of the now dark desert.  
  
"What the hell!" Cloud yelled, bringing the Blade Ligar next to the Ryuu. Rain climbed out of the cockpit, and watched as the Ligar knelt, bringing its head down, and opening the cockpit. Cloud jumped out, and walked over to his little sister, "Are you aright?"  
  
"Yeah. Though Ryuu's been better."  
  
The Temjin X knelt and the cockpit opened. Goji stepped onto the zoids hand, and waited for it to carry him to the ground. He walked over to Cloud and Rain, and asked, "You've fought him before?"  
  
"Yeah, " Rain answered.  
  
"Except last time, he had a partner with him, and together they took out us and the Fireblazers team." Cloud added, "But they ran away just like he did this time... and the time they attacked the Blitz team."  
  
"Yeah... I kind of heard your conversation in the restaurant." Goji said, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop."  
  
"That's ok... It doesn't matter anyway." Rain said, "Your zoid is very unique... I've never seen a human shaped zoid before."  
  
"I built it myself. It's called the Temjin X" Goji said calmly. He looked at his watch, "Its about midnight. Im going home. Thanks for your help... I do wish I knew why he ran away."  
  
Rain nodded, "That doesn't matter either." She paused, "its all to weird. But I feel like fate will make us meet again."  
  
Both Cloud and Goji nodded. Goji turned and climbed back onto his zoids hand and climbed into the cockpit. He took off in the opposite direction.  
  
"That guy's awfully strange." Cloud said, "He kind of creeps me out... he seemed so emotionless when he talked."  
  
Rain nodded, "Lets just go home... Im tiered.  
  
***********************  
  
Meanwhile the hover cargo moved through the dunes, slow and steady, as the members of the Blitz team slept soundly inside. All except Jemie. He was busy in the main room, thinking up a new strategy.  
  
Bit was asleep on the couch. He turned, a bit to far, and fell off, face first onto the floor. He yelped im pain, and rubbed his face.  
  
"Bit?" Jemie asked, barely able to keep himself from laughing, for Bit now had a rather large red mark on his face. "are you aright?"  
  
"Man that hurt..." Bit said, "I fell asleep out here? Man I don't even remember lying down."  
  
"That's because you didn't." Jemie answered, turning back to his computer screen, "Leena caught you after you stole her cookies. She hit you pretty hard with that chair, you probably have a bump... you where out cold."  
  
Bit rubbed the back of his head... yeah he had a bump, a rather big one. "Im goin to bed... g'night Jemie."  
  
"Yeah." Jemie said, "night Bit."  
  
Bit fell asleep as the hover cargo moved slowly on... drawing ever closer to the fate that awaited the Blitz team...  
  
**********************  
  
Rain tossed and turned in her sleep, LightStrike raising his head slightly to watch her. In her dream she saw a man, he was shadowed and she couldn't see his face. She only saw his crimson eyes... and a small chain around his neck, attached to it was an object... it was part covered in glass, bright red glass, and a small bit of wires and metal behind it.  
  
Rains eyes shot open and she sat up. LightStrike looked up in worry, and surprise. It growled gently.  
  
"Im ok." Rain assured him, "It was just a dream... don't worry ok?"  
  
LightStrike growled, his silver eyes shining in the darkness. Rain climbed out of bed, and walked into the hallway. She entered the main room, and looked through the glass wall into the cargo hold, staring at Ryuu.  
  
"LightStrike.." Rain said, she noticed the organoid had followed her, "Remember that dragon Zoid that attacked us before? The one that looked like Ryuu?"  
  
LightStrike came up next to her. He was a good 2 1/2 maybe 3 feet taller than she was. She looked at him, and continued, "I got a really weird feeling when I saw it... like I knew it from somewhere before... I didn't tell Cloud that though, because I didn't want him to worry."  
  
The black organoid growled, and turned its silver eyes on the Zoids below him. Rain turned and began to leave, "I'm going to go back to bed."  
  
Rain turned to leave as LightStrike followed her. She climbed into bed and fell asleep instantly, with the ever watchful eyes of LightStrike watching her.  
  
End of chapter 4  
  
Authors note: Im going to try and really pick up the plot in the next chapter, the Blitz, FireBlazers, and Sky-Raiders will most likely all meet up. No promises tho. Remember Read and Review. Oh, and thanks again for all the support! 


	5. Day Breaks

Authors note: Hehe, yeah, the Blitz, FireBlazers and Sky Raiders teams all meet up all right... I have a feeling that this is going ot be the best chapter yet, because of the fight scene. Im not saying any more, so just go read the chapter!  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
"LightStrike, would you go wake up Rain? Breakfast is ready." Cloud said, while placing two plates on the table, "Do whatever it takes, you know how she is in the mornings."  
  
LightStrike made his way down the hallway and into Rains room. He jumped onto the foot of the bed and began to growl softly.  
  
"Go away. Im asleep."  
  
LightStrike began to growl louder, and for it, he soon received a pillow thrown at his face, "I said I was asleep."  
  
The organoid jumped off of the bed, and grabbed the back of Rains shirt in his mouth. He pulled her out of bed, and literally began to carry her down the hallway by the back of her shirt, just like a person can carry a cat by the skin on the back of its neck.  
  
"Let me go!" Rain protested, "I get it ok... Im up.... I can walk, just put me down!"  
  
Cloud looked down the hallway to see what all the yelling was about. He began to laugh out loud at the sight. Rain looked incredibly bad; her long silver hair was a mess, and she looked extremely angry and tired at the same time. Not to mention, she was hanging by the back of her shirt from LightStrikes mouth.  
  
LightStrike carried her all the way to the kitchen, and dropped her in a seat. She glared at him, then at Cloud, who, of course, was still laughing, "You told him to do that!" She said.  
  
"No I didn't, I just told him to do whatever it takes."  
  
Rain sighed, "I wish he could do that to you." She smiled, "I bet it looked really funny huh?"  
  
Cloud grinned, and nodded, then began to eat. Rain doing the same.  
  
***************************  
  
"Bit pass the salt..." Brad said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
Bit yawned, "Yeah, sure..." he handed handed him the salt as Jemie brought him another plate of eggs. The entire team was sitting down to breakfast (for once), some more tired than others. It was only 8:30 after all, and most of them slept in till at least 10. Unfortunately, the good doctor had decided to begin building his new model early that day, and upon accidentally breaking it, he let out a scream that could wake a small city.  
  
"Dad." Leena said, "next time you decide to play with your models at eight in the morning, I swear I'll throw them all out the window."  
  
Doctor Tauros wasn't paying any attention, he was to busy sitting at the end of the table playing with his new DeathSoarar and Blade Ligar models. He was apparently reenacting the legendary battle between Van Flyheight and the monstrous Prozen.  
  
"Whatever." Leena said, suddenly noticing Bit trying to steal her plate of food. She stabbed his hand with her fork.  
  
"Oww!" Bit yelled, "Hey what was that for!?"  
  
"Eat your own food Bit Cloud!" Leena yelled.  
  
"I was!"  
  
"That's why my plate was in your hands!"  
  
Jemie was rummaging through the cabnit when he suddenly said, "Hey, last night there was a box of donuts up here...."  
  
"Jemie!" Bit yelled, then upon seeing Leena's face, "Uh oh..."  
  
"Those where mine!" She yelled, jumping up to strangle the blond pilot, "Your dead this time Bit!"  
  
Bit jumped out of his seat and began to run around the room with Leena following him. He leapt onto the table, just as Leena threw a plate at him. He dodged... but unfortunately, something else was hit.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Doc yelled, picking up his now broken Deathsoarer, "That was my hardest model... it took so long.."  
  
The team all looked at the man... he was on the verge of tears. All over a broken model.  
  
"Ummm, Sorry dad!" Leena yelled, quickly leaving the room. The others all followed, quickly and quietly.  
  
"Sorry dad..." Tauros mimicked tears in his eyes, "Well see how sorry she is when her pay is reduced... the others too!"  
  
He walked into the main room just as the phone vid-phone began to ring. As he picked it up, the image of Leon appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hi dad!" Leon said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi..." Tauros sniffed, "What do you want Leon?"  
  
"Hey, did Bit and Leena break another one of your models?" Leon asked, "you seem like your in a bad mood."  
  
Tauros nodded as Leon continued, "Well, anyway, me and Naomi were thinking of visiting today. Could you meet us at these coordinates?"  
  
A set of coordinates appeared on the screen, very near to where the hover cargo was now.  
  
"Sure Leon....Hey!" Tauros yelled, "What do you mean 'another one of my models?!' they broke another one!? NOOO" With that he ran off, only pausing to enter the coordinates into the hover cargo's computer.  
  
"Man your dad is very strange....." Naomi said, just as the screen flickered blank.  
  
***************************  
  
"Zero, and Copper. You have another mission." Ori told her two top pilots, "Well, actually its more like finishing a mission."  
  
She sat, motioning for them to do the same. Since there base had been discovered, they had decided to use a WhaleKing from now on.  
  
"Which mission?" Zack asked.  
  
"The Blitz team. I want the Ligar 0 and ShadowFox. You will leave the Raynos and Gunsniper, they are of no importance. Also, I want you to do me a favor this time..."  
  
"What favor?" Copper said, he was already wearing the necklace, and was eager to get on with the mission.  
  
"Leave the Raynos pilot alone. His name is Jemie." Ori answered, moving a bang of her long lavender hair from out of her eyes, "Destroy his zoid, and do what you want with the others, but let him live." Copper sneered evilly, sending a chill down Zacks spine. "Now go. Remember, I want the ShadowFox and Ligar 0 in tacked!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Both the pilots answered, leaving the room. Ori sighed, and leaned back in her chair, her hair touching the floor, she thought, 'sorry Jemie.'  
  
*************************  
  
"Man that was good Cloud, thanks." Rain said after finishing her breakfast, "Hey do you mind if we go to town. I've been thinking, " She sighed, "Ryuu doesn't have many good weapons besides the Blades. I saw a weapon in an add that I want to check out."  
  
Cloud nodded, "Sure, especially with everything that's going on and all. So, what kind of weapon is it?"  
  
"Well, its not exactly long ranged, but it would help, and its better than the blades." Rain answered, "Its a newly developed weapon, just made legal by the ZBC."  
  
"So what is it?"  
  
"Its called the ECF shot. Its a canon with a shell that is electro- charged, and when it hits, explodes, creating a small field of electricity around the target. It has a 40% chance of a complete system freeze. If not, it still severely damages the target." She sighed, "Though it's a difficult weapon to use, because it can also effect any other zoid within range. It's also hard to aim."  
  
Cloud nodded, "Sounds good, but how big is it? Ryuu's structure isn't made for large weaponry, it's made for speed."  
  
"Its not big at all. It's small enough to fit in the mouth of Ryuu, like a charged particle canon. Heck I'd get one of those if I could afford it."  
  
"Yeah... Aright, lets get going then." he turned to LightStrike, "Common, your comin too."  
  
LightStrike roared as they made their way to the cargo hold. Cloud left first, followed in the air by Rain. Together they made their way through the desert sands, with the small organoid running at there side.  
  
Suddenly something began to beep on Rains Radar, strait ahead. "Cloud I got 6 zoids on radar, and a transported right in front of us, about 4 miles."  
  
"Yeah I see it," Cloud said, pushing his Blade Ligar to pick up speed. The two continued on, and quite soon they could see the six zoids."  
  
"Cloud its them! That's the Gungyarados and the dragon zoid!" Rain said, her face appearing on a screen in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, and look who it is that they are fighting." he answered, "The Blitz team."  
  
Suddenly Coppers voice came onto the com link, "Look its the dragon! Good, now I'll get to finish what I started before!"  
  
The GunGyarados suddenly took off into the air after Rain. She elevated, avoiding its shots. The two began to battle both climbing higher and higher.  
  
"Who are you!" Bit yelled at Cloud, who had made his way to where the Ligar 0 was.  
  
"No time for introductions." Cloud said, "These guy's are dangerous."  
  
"We noticed!" Bit yelled, charging with his Strike Lazer Claw at the Bahamut. Leena and the Gunsniper took off to where the GunGyarados was, followed by Jemie and the Raynos. As it stood, it was now Cloud, Bit and Brad against the Bahamut, and Leena, Jemie and Rain against the Gungyarados.  
  
Jemie and Rain where having a hard time actually getting close enough to attack the GunGyarados. The monstrous zoid lunged at Jemie, sending him into a dive, and causing him to break the sound barrier. He was only meters above the ground when he pulled up, calling, "Ok now your messing with the Wild Eagle!"  
  
"I don't care who you are! Your going to die!" Copper said, diving at the Gunsniper, "Right after I take out your friend here!"  
  
"Leena watch it!" The Wild Eagle yelled, "He's coming after you!"  
  
"Oh is he!" The red head called, letting loose a barrage of missiles and shots, "Well then he's gonna have a taste of my Total weasel Unit assault!"  
  
The GunGyarados flew strait into the line of bullets. "Yeah! Got him!" Leena yelled.  
  
Suddenly out of the smoke erupted the GunGyarados seemingly unscathed, as it continued its charge at the GunSniper.  
  
"No!" Leena yelled as she was completely over taken. The next thing she knew was her flashing computer screen, Combat system Frozen.  
  
"Leena!" The Wild Eagle called, diving strait for the GunGyarados.  
  
"Your next Wild Eagle!" Copper yelled, as he landed and faced the approaching zoid. Its mouth opened and energy began to form inside as the small fan on its back began to spin.  
  
"Watch it!" Rain yelled, "It's a charged particle cannon!"  
  
"What!?" The Wild Eagle yelled, yanking up on his controls, to late. The beam disintegrated the Raynos' wing, sending it into a spin. It collided with the ground, knocking the Wild Eagle, and Jemie, completely unconscious.  
  
Meanwhile Bit, Brad, and Cloud had their hands full with the Bahamut. All three of them tried the Strike Laser Claw, and only Bit found his mark, only slightly damaging the Bahamuts leg. It took off into the air, leaving them completely helpless against its attacks.  
  
Rain suddenly spied three upcoming zoids on radar, not caring who they were, she opened a com-link, "Whoever you are, please, we need help."  
  
"Rain?!?" Came a familiar voice.  
  
"Izumi?" Rain asked, "Its them again!"  
  
"We're on our way." Izumi said, "Who are the other zoids on radar?"  
  
"The Blitz team... " Rain dodged a charge particle beam, "Hurry!"  
  
The ShadowDancer took off into a run, followed at a slower pace by the MadThunder. The Stormsworder flew ahead, joining Rain.  
  
Cloud saw the Fireblazers approach, "What are you doin here?!"  
  
Lavender laughed, "We were on our way to a battle. But this one seems more important!"  
  
The MadThunder aimed its canons at the Bahamut, and fired, as Izumi and the ShadowDancer took off into the air. All the warriors were now so busy fighting that they didn't notice two more zoids approach on radar.  
  
"Are we late?" Came a voice to everyone's com-link.  
  
"Leon!" Bit yelled, "Man, you sure picked the right time to show up!"  
  
"So, which ones are the bad Guys?" Naomi asked, looking for a good place to snipe from.  
  
"The GunGyarados and the Dragon Zoid that's fighting us. Not the one fighting the GunGyarados." Brad answered.  
  
Naomi found a small cliff only a small distance away and took off toward it. She jumped onto it, and began to take aim at the GunGyarados, which was now beginning to charge another shot with the charged particle cannon. The Bahamut noticed and fired a laser at the Gunsniper, knocking it off its mark, and causing Naomi to miss.  
  
Leon and Cloud began to charge at the GunGyarados, both Blade Ligars running side by side. Copper smiled cruelly to himself, "Now, for the two Blade Ligars,"  
  
Copper aimed at the two approaching Ligars, and fired. Leon and Cloud pulled off in opposite directions, both managing to dodge the beam. Unfortunately, it was still headed in the direction of the hover cargo. It raised it shields just before impact, causing a massive explosion. The Hover cargo emerged from the smoke, and doctor Tauros appeared on the com- link. "Everyone, the shields won't hold if the hover cargo is attacked like that again. Find a way to disarm that charged particle canon!"  
  
Copper turned his GunGyarados around and headed toward the Madthunder. Lavender was out before she even knew what hit her. The MadThunder was over taken from above, almost literally crushed, by the GunGyarados.  
  
Copper backed off a bit, and began to take aim at the cockpit of the MadThunder, it began to charge another charged particle beam. Copper was so intent of finishing Lavender off that he didn't notice Ryuu and the Stormsworder preparing an attack from above.  
  
Rain and Tyra both went into a dive, reaching unbelievable speeds. Rain maneuvered herself behind the Gungyarados, and pulled up just before hitting the ground. The blade on the tip of Ryuu's wing jerked upwards, and caught on the monstrous zoids back. The blade shattered, a large piece of it now jammed in the charged particle intake fan. Copper let out a yell of rage and lunged at Rain, as she took back off into the air.  
  
"Yeah!" Tyra called, pulling out of her dive, and landing next to the MadThunder, "Common Lavender get in!"  
  
Lavender scrambled out of her zoid and into the cockpit of the StormSworder. It took off into the air after Rain and the GunGyarados.  
  
"I've got to finish this." Zack said, maneuvering out of a barrage of shots made by the madthunder. The Bahamut lunged, turning upside in mid flight, arranging itself so it was just below the ShadowDancer.  
  
"No!" Izumi yelled, she tried to pull up on her controls but she wasn't quick enough. The Bahamut fired its shock canon at the stomach of the ShadowDancer, causing it to fall. It hit the ground hard, causing a complete system freeze, "Damn it!" Izumi yelled, trying to get her zoid ot move, but to no avail.  
  
The bahamut then turned in the direction of Naomi and her Gunsniper. Zero flew strait into her, knocking her off the cliff. He landed next to her as the claws on the Bahamut began to glow, he brought them down on her, "Neo Laser Claw!"  
  
"Uh, Tyra, we got a problem..." Rain said, "Take a close look at the blade I jammed in the GunGyarados..."  
  
Tyra brought up a screen and zoomed in on the back of the GunGyarados, "Its gonna break!"  
  
"Yeah..." Just then the blade shattered, and the fan began to spin quickly. Copper landed, taking aim at Ryuu, then at the last second, pulled back, aiming quickly at the Blade Ligar and Cloud. The beam fired, and was headed strait for him.  
  
"Cloud!" Rain yelled, diving toward the Blade Ligar. She went into a dive toward the Blade Ligar, ramming it in its side, and knocking it out of the way of the beam. Ryuu's side collides with the ground, shattering the joint of its wing.  
  
"Rain are you ok?!" Cloud said.  
  
"Yeah," She answered, bringing Ryuu back on its feet, "but I can't fly anymore."  
  
Zero elevated, and headed strait for Tyra. He caught up with her, and pulled back on his controls, so the bahamut was standing strait up mid air. The plates of armor on its chest opened, revealing a massive unit of missiles. He let loose, sending the barrage at Tyra.  
  
The StormSworder was hit, and it fell, colliding hard with the ground. Tyra and Lavender opened their eyes to a complete system freeze.  
  
"Damn it!" Lavender yelled, crawling out of the cockpit with Tyra. They looked at the battlefield. Only 5 of the good guys were left.  
  
"Leon I got an idea," Bit said, Leon's face appearing on screen.  
  
"So did I. Hurry up." Leon answered. He knew exactly what Bit wanted to do, the problem, Bit needed the Schnider to do it.  
  
Bit raced back to the Hover Cargo, and onto the CAS platform, "Doc, I need the Schnider armor. Hurry!"  
  
"Sure, Bit." Tauros said, punching the command into the computer, the basic 0 armor was taken off of the Ligar 0, and replaced with the orange Schnider armor.  
  
Bit launched himself out of the Hover Cargo just as Brad distributed a Smoke Screen. Unfortunately, Zero had infrared, and pinpointed the ShadowFox out. He fired his shock canon, hitting the neck of the shadowfox, instantly causing the command system to freeze. The ShadowFox collapsed, now out of the battle.  
  
Bit rushed to meet up with Leon, and together they charged side by side toward the GunGyarados. The Schniders blades extended outward, and began to glow, as did the Blade Ligars, as they rushed forward.  
  
"Seven Blade Attack!" Bit yelled, he and Leon both lunged at the GunGyarados, just as copper ducked, the Ligars each hitting a separate wing. The wings were torn off, and crushed, as the two Ligars went right through them. Copper cursed as he went after the Ligar 0.  
  
"Im out of ammo." Zack said to himself, landing a short distance away from Cloud and Rain. Ryuu and the Silver Blade Ligar began to rush toward the Bahamut, "This is great," Zack said, "I've only got one choice left."  
  
The Bahamut stood on its hind legs and aimed itself toward the two oncoming zoids, opening its mouth. The unidentifiable canon began to glow, a bright green light, as it charged.  
  
"Now!" Zero said, pulling the trigger. The beam fired, heading strait in between the two zoids, the force of the beam pushed them backwards as it fried the joints in both zoids legs, freezing both zoids command systems.  
  
Just then, a large WhaleKing appeared, and Orihimes image came onto both Zack and Coppers screens, "Well done. Finish the rest of them off, and return to the WhaleKing."  
  
The WhaleKing hovered above The ShadowDancer, releasing some extension cables, and pulling it up into its cargo hold. It then moved to the Shadowfox.  
  
Zack was about to retreat into the Whaleking when Leon came from behind with a 7 blade attack, completely freezing the Bahamuts system, and knocking Zack out.  
  
The GunGyarados pointed it's charged particle canon at Cloud, but was stopped suddenly when Bit came from behind, using a strike Laser Claw to crush the intake fan. Copper cursed, and retreated, heading to the WhaleKing, which was now securing cables around Ryuu.  
  
"Rain! Get out of the Cockpit!" Cloud yelled, trying to force the Blade Ligar onto its feet, with no success, "Common! LightStrike!"  
  
"Cloud! The cockpit won't open!" Rain yelled, desperately trying to escape from the cockpit, "Its jammed shut!"  
  
Ryuu was hoisted into the air, with Rain trapped inside. It was pulled into the WhaleKing, and the doors to the cargo hold were shut.  
  
The hover cargo began to open fire, sending a barrage of missiles to the WhaleKing. Ori opened a com-link with the bahamut, "Zero... Zero wake up!"  
  
Zack opened his eyes, and looked at Orihime.  
  
"Get out of there and return to the WhaleKing now!" Ori yelled. Zack tried to move the bahamut, but Leon and the Blade Ligar where now holding it down, and it wouldn't move.  
  
Orihime frowned at Zero and shook her head. The whaleKing turned, and headed off into the sky, leaving Zero and the Bahamut behind.  
  
Izumi, Brad and Rain where now in the clutches of the enemy.... and Zack was stuck with the good guys.  
  
End of chapter 5  
  
Authors note: hehehe. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It was hard, but fun. From now on, the story should really begin to pick up, and maybe, just maybe, I'll have longer chapters. Hope you liked the chap! Don't forget to R+R!  
  
Luna339 


	6. Dreamers wake

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this chap took longer to get out then the others. I got kinda distracted by this 2000 piece puzzle the other day I finished it in 6 hours! Then I got busy with a new game and just didn't get around to writing the next chap. This one is shorter than the others and Im sorry about that. Also, Im glad you liked the last chapter. well anyways... heres chapter 6  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
"Get outta your zoid now!" Bit yelled up at the zoid in front of him. The group had managed to drag the dragon zoid into the hanger, and now they where all waiting for the unknown enemy to step out, "Get out now or I'll tear your zoid to pieces and pull you out!"  
  
"Calm down you idiot." Zack replied from his cockpit, as he pushed the small button in front of him. The group was partially in awe, because instead of the head opening up, like most zoids cockpits, the stomach opened, and out stepped a young man. He had light green eyes and black hair highlighted with red/yellow streaks, and a ponytail reaching just below his shoulders. Unfortunately, Bit didn't care what he looked like. While everyone else was standing around stunned, Bit ran up and threw a punch right at his face. This surprised even Zack.  
  
"Bit!" Leena said as she and Leon ran up and pulled the enraged ligar pilot off of their captive. While they where busy, Zack turned to make a run for it only to be stopped by Cloud and Lavender. Cloud grabbed his jacket, and found a gun on the inside pocket. He discarded it, and pushed him down into a chair.  
  
Bit calmed down and pushed Leon away from him, looking strait into Zacks eyes he demanded, "Where are they?!"  
  
"To tell the truth," Zack said harshly, "I don't know. They could be anywhere."  
  
"Who are you?!" Cloud asked, he wanted just as much as Bit to punch this guy.  
  
"Call me Zero." Zack answered.  
  
"Ok, Zero. Now tell us," Naomi said, "Where are our friends?"  
  
"I already told you. I don't know." Zack answered.  
  
**************  
  
"Where?!" Izumi said groggily, while sitting up "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Glad to see that your awake." Brad said from a cell across the hallway from Izumi's "I don't know. I woke up only a little while ago."  
  
Rain opened her eyes, sat up, and looked around. She and the others where in separate cells, Izumi directly across from her, and Brad to her left. She shook her head, "The last thing I remember was being pulled into the WhaleKing."  
  
"Damn it!" Izumi yelled, "Now I remember. Those stupid guys pulled us out of our Zoids and drugged us!" She sighed, laughed slightly, then more quietly added, "But not until after I gave one of them a broken nose."  
  
Rain nodded, she remembered seeing the guy that Izumi had taken out now. He definably had a broken nose, and maybe some missing teeth as well.  
  
Brad stood up, looked through the bars, and down the hallway. There where two guards, both with automatic rifles, "We've got to get out of here, and get to our zoids."  
  
Izumi looked at the lock on her cell. Unfortunately, it was a computer lock, not a key lock, so she couldn't pick it. She looked around some more, something suddenly coming to her attention, "Hey Rain... your cell has a window."  
  
Rain turned to look at the back of her cell. Izumi was right. She did have a window.  
  
"We can use that to our advantage... or at least yours." Brad said calmly, looking at Rain, "Look though and tell me what you see."  
  
Rain looked out the window, and turned back to the other two captives, "Just below us is a small overhang, and we're in about the center of the WhaleKing, as far as I can tell. But we're still hundreds of feet above the ground, and its starting to get dark."  
  
"Hmmm.." Brad said, as a plan began to form in his head.  
  
***************  
  
"Miss Orihime." Copper sneered, handing his commander the necklace.  
  
"You and Zero did well, Copper." Ori stated, sitting in her chair, and placing the necklace in her drawer, "Unfortunately he was captured."  
  
"Yes that is unfortunate isn't it." Copper said thinking to himself, 'it's because he was an idiot.'  
  
"We now have three new Zoids, two of which are unidentifiable... the dragon and the wolf... and the other the legendary Blitz team's ShadowFox." Orihime continued, "The dragon zoid strangely reminds me of Zero's... but that really doesn't matter."  
  
"It is odd." Copper said, he was getting bored of the young commanders idle chatting.  
  
"Anyways... your mission is done for now. I have ordered my soldiers to replace the wings on the GunGyarados, so I want you to go home. I will call you when I have another mission for you."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Copper said. He turned to leave, grinning devilishly to himself. Once he was outside the door, he reached his hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small red object on a chain.  
  
***************  
  
Brad, Izumi, and Rain all laid on their beds, pretending to be asleep. In reality, they were listening intently to a conversation the two guards where having with a messenger.  
  
"Commander Starfire says that we will be landing in about forty five minutes." The messenger said, "She instructs us to be ready to unload the new zoids as soon as we land. That means that you two will be needed as well."  
  
"So she wants us to leave the captives unguarded?" One of the guards said, making Brad chance a quick glance at his face. It was in a state of somewhat shock, "That's ridiculous."  
  
"It is her orders. Besides, they're sound asleep, and they have the security locks on. They wouldn't be able to escape even if they tried." The messenger said.  
  
"I guess your right." Another guard said, "Lets go."  
  
The three men all left, leaving the room in an eerie silence. Izumi was the first to sit up and walk to the bars. Brad and Rain followed suit.  
  
"This is just too perfect." Brad whispered.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Izumi asked.  
  
"Well my original plan was to have you and me distract the guards while the kid here climbs through the window, and find a way into the cargo hold." Brad said, "But with the new change of events, it might make things a bit easier."  
  
"So get on with it damn it!" Izumi said.  
  
"My name is Rain." Rain said, annoyed at being called kid.  
  
"Well, now Rain can climb through the window, and then on top of the WhaleKing. If I'm right, since we're in the center of the WhaleKing, there should be a ladder to the left of the window. She can wait for it to land, and when the zoids are being moved out, she can jump into her zoid, and break us out. Easy as that."  
  
Rain looked out the window. It was now completely dark, but she could still see a small ladder to her left. But the overhang was very small, and it would be all to easy to slip and fall. She cleared her throat, "Easy huh... we're awfully high up... and I don't know if I can fit through the window. Plus how can I open it?"  
  
"Common Rain, you are a flying type zoid pilot after all... you can't be afraid of heights. And you are easily small enough to fit through, I can tell from here." Izumi stated, "So your our only chance. Hell, I'd do it if my cell had a window."  
  
"Wait a while." Brad said calmly, "Then break the glass. Anything in your cell will work. Use that stool in the corner."  
  
"Right...." Rain said.  
  
****************  
  
The small group was sitting in the main computer room of the Hover Cargo. They had tied up and locked Zero in a room down the hall. LightStrike kept watch on the door.  
  
Jemie was on the computer going through any public ZBC files he could find, trying to find data on the GunGyarados and Bahamut. He typed quickly, as various screens where brought up in front of him... none having any useful information.  
  
Leena and Lavender had gotten to know each other... perhaps too well. At first they had continuously spat insults at each other, but now they where the best of friends. Together they decided to go question their captive again.  
  
Leon, Cloud, Bit, Naomi, and Tyra where discussing about where the WhaleKing could have gone with their friends. Suddenly Jemie gave out a cry, "I think I found something!"  
  
"What is it kid?" Naomi said, as she and the others minus Leena and Lavender, (who where making their way to Zacks room) made their way over to the screen.  
  
"From what I can tell..." Jemie stated, "The two zoids that attacked us are part of some new unknown group like the Backdraft. Except they don't bother betting on unsanctioned battles and stuff like that. They mainly go out on assassination jobs, stealing any valuable zoids that they can find."  
  
"That's all you could find?!" Bit asked.  
  
"Unfortunately." Jemie said, "I even tried to hack into the classified ZBC files. They don't have any good info on them either."  
  
Meanwhile, Leena and Lavender had made their way to Zacks room, where they found him still tied and lying on the bed.  
  
"What now?" Zack asked, "I already told you... I don't know where they took them."  
  
"Yeah... but you know who took them." Leena said, "And I suggest you tell us.  
  
"If I where you I'd run and hide before my partner comes back. He wants to kill you, you know." Zack said coldly.  
  
Lavender sighed, "We aren't going to run and hide. We are going to find our friends."  
  
"Why do you care so much about them anyway. You got away, and you captured me. You should be happy with that." Zack stated.  
  
"You know what?" Lavender said, "I really pity you. You don't have any friends do you? Well we do. And we will find them."  
  
***************  
  
Goji walked up to the small parts shop, noticing it closed once again. 'I wonder where Ryuji's gotten off to.' He thought, heading back to his zoid. He really needed some parts, because he was working on a new zoid.  
  
He climbed into the cockpit and began to head back home. He was almost there when he heard a loud swooshing sound above him. Looking up he noticed a large WhaleKing, heading south, and looking like it was about to land.  
  
"Nobody owns a WhaleKing around here..." He said to himself, " and there can't be a battle nearby, because of all the houses located around."  
  
He turned the Temjin X around and began to follow the Whaleking at a distance. He felt that something was up, and he didn't know what.  
  
***************  
  
"Ok, I estimate about twenty minutes before we land." Brad said.  
  
"So let me get this strait." Rain said, picking up the stool and looking at the window, "You want me to climb on top of the WhaleKing, then wait for it to land. Then Im supposed to wait for Ryuu to be unloaded, jump into the cockpit, and break you guy's out?"  
  
"Yeah." Brad said, "Those guards weren't kidding when they said they had security locks on these cells. They're impossible to short circuit, and break out of."  
  
"You aren't the tactical person in the Blitz team are you?" Rain asked.  
  
"Nope. Jemie's the one that's good at plans."  
  
Rain swallowed hard, "All right. Wish me luck." She raised the stool above her head and swung at the window...  
  
***************  
  
Copper suddenly got a weird feeling, as he climbed into the cockpit of his zoid. Around his neck was the necklace. He had given a fake to Orihime.  
  
He jumped out of the mouth of the WhaleKing, spreading the GunGyarados's wings and flying higher. He then noticed something on the side of the Whaleking. It was long and silver, very easy to spot in the dark...  
  
End of Chapter 6.  
  
Authors note: This chapter didn't have much action in it... and for some really weird reason it was allot harder to write than the others... oh well. the next chapter will be much better I promise... and longer. Don't forget to R+R! 


	7. Unknown Fate

AUTHORS NOTE: The last chapter was kinda boring in my opinion, but Im glad u guys liked it. Anyways, heres chapter 7  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
The glass shattered as the stool stuck it, and cool air began to blow in. Rain set the stool down, climbed on top of it, and lifted herself through the window.  
  
"Oww!" She said, pulling her hand back, she had cut it on a sharp edge of glass.  
  
"You ok Rain?" Izumi called from her cell.  
  
Rain looked back through the window, "Yeah, its just cut. You guy's hang tight, ok?"  
  
"Sure. Just don't fall..." Brad answered.  
  
Rain nodded and carefully walked along the overhang, her back pressed tightly against the outside of the Whaleking. She glanced down at the ground that seemed so far below her, and thought, 'It looks alot different when your not in a zoid'  
  
She hesitated a few moments, then continued on. As her long silver hair whipped quickly in the wind, she carefully reached for the ladder. Pulling herself up, she climbed for what seemed like forever, only stopping to grab on tight when a strong gust blew by. She held tightly to the bars as she climbed, and eventually reached the top.  
  
Scrambling up, she found that their where allot of footholds in the Whalekings armor. She stood awkwardly, and began to make her way to the front of the gigantic zoid. She slipped once, then pulled herself back up, standing slowly again, and swallowing her fear.  
  
"I bet you wish you had your wings." Came a cold, cruel voice from behind her.  
  
Rain turned, and stared, startled by what she saw. Before her stood a dark figure of a young man. She couldn't make out any features... except one. Around his neck was a glowing red object, attached at the end of a silver chain. She suddenly remembered her dream from before, and slowly began to back up.  
  
The wind began to pick up slightly as the man stated, "What's the matter?"  
  
****************  
  
"Ha!" Zack said as the ropes fell off of him. He stood up, and looked around. The only way out of the room was the door... and that dammed organoid was blocking it. He looked around a bit more, and spied an air vent.  
  
'Guess I got no other choice' Zack thought as he pried the cover off the wall. He climbed in, and crawled on. It soon became pitch black inside, making it impossible to tell where he was.  
  
Suddenly the floor gave out beneath him, and he fell. He hit the floor, got up quickly, wincing at a sharp pain in his ankle, and looked around. He was in the hanger.... along with everyone else.  
  
Bit and the others stared, surprised that their captive had just come from the very high ceiling, and got up, seemingly unhurt.  
  
"Uh... yeah..." Zack stated, his ankle hurt badly, "Hi."  
  
Zack rushed at Bit, hitting him right in the gut, "That's for hitting me earlier..." He turned and swung a punch, about to hit anybody that might be behind him. He suddenly stopped, he couldn't hit who was behind him... because it wasn't right to hit a girl... and a fairly pretty one at that.  
  
Lavender closed her eyes as she saw the punch coming her way. After a few moments she opened them again, to a fist only inches away from the side of her head. She gave out a sigh of relief, just as Zack turned to run away. He didn't get very far because of his ankle.  
  
Cloud grabbed Zack by the back of his shirt, receiving an elbow in the gut. He winced, but kept a tight hold on his captive. Bit ran up and swung a punch, finding its mark on Zacks nose.  
  
Zack pulled away from Cloud with the help of another elbow to the gut, and then tackled Bit. The two began to fist-fight, neither looking like they would give up any time soon.  
  
"They look like a couple of ten year old boys." Leena stated, the two "ten year old boys" as she called them, where now rolling on the floor, trying to pin each other down.  
  
Nobody bothered to cut in for a while, until it started to get boring. It was easy enough to say that Bit was loosing... quite badly.... but he still wouldn't give up. Finally Cloud, Leon and Doctor Tauros pulled Zero off of the young Ligar pilot, and Naomi, Jemie, and Leena held onto Bit, so he wouldn't start another fight.  
  
Zack was dragged to another room, this one without an air vent, and was locked inside. He sat on the bed, and rubbed his sore ankle.  
  
Everyone else went back to what they were doing before Zack fell from the ceiling, which for all of them, was repairing their Zoids.  
  
**************  
  
"You know...." Copper stated, taking a few steps toward the terrified Rain, "... Silver is very easy to see in the dark."  
  
Rain continued to step backwards, the wind blowing her long silver hair violently. The whaleking was descending, and was about to land.  
  
"Now I finally get to finish you off..." He taunted, "You know, you where safer all locked up in your cell."  
  
Rain stumbled and fell, as the whaleking landed. The man seemed to be unaffected by both the wind, and the slight swaying motion of the landing.  
  
Copper grinned cruelly to himself. He reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a handgun, pointing it strait at Rain, "time to die, time to die..." he taunted, as he pulled the trigger.  
  
*************  
  
"So your Brad, right?" Izumi asked, "We never really got into introductions and all."  
  
"Yeah. I never got your name." Brad answered, he was sitting on the bed with his back against the wall.  
  
"Izumi."  
  
They stayed quiet for a while, until they felt the Whaleking land. Izumi sighed, "Do you think she made it?"  
  
Brad shrugged, "Who knows..."  
  
Izumi laid her head down on her pillow and sighed, "Damn it. I wish I knew."  
  
***************  
  
"I want you all to be ready to unload these zoids as soon as the hatch opens." Orihime called, glancing at the three new zoids. She first looked at the Shadowfox, then the ShadowDancer.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" Various soldiers called, getting ready to unload.  
  
Finally she looked at the dragon zoid, Ryuu. She paused for a minuet, and shook her head, "Man that zoid looks familiar from somewhere... not only the fact that it looks like the Bahamut... but I swear I've seen it somewhere else..." She held her breath, suddenly remembered where she had seen the zoid before. "No way..."  
  
She turned, and headed into her office. She sat down on her desk, and removed a laptop from the drawer. She began to bring up various files...  
  
*****************  
  
Zack sighed and sat up in his bed. He walked over to the window and looked out, trying to think of a way to escape...  
  
He couldn't think of one. 'man' he thought, 'im really stuck this time'  
  
Sighing again, he walked back to his bad and sat down. Just then Leena walked in with a plate of food, and set it on the table, "Here. Your lucky that Leon and the others told me to bring this to you... I wasn't going to"  
  
"Whatever." he answered. Leena left, and Zack got up and headed over to the table. He looked at the food a good while, then went at it. It was delicious. He ate it all, then laid back down on the bed. "I got to get out of here..." he said to himself.  
  
*****************  
  
Cloud was sitting on the paw of his Blade Ligar. He had finished the repairs, which really didn't take as long as he thought, and now that he didn't have anything to do he was in a pit of worry about his little sister. He had a very bad feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.  
  
Tyra, Lavender, and Leon came up. They had also finished on repairs, and noticed Clouds expression.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tyra asked, even though she already knew the answer. She knew that Cloud was worried about Rain.  
  
"Im just thinking." Cloud answered, "About the day that Rain lost her memories."  
  
"Really?" Lavender said, pulling herself onto the paw, "what happened?"  
  
Tyra climbed onto the paw as well, followed by Leon. The three sat there waiting for an answered.  
  
Cloud sat for a while, then shook his head, "I can't tell you."  
  
"Ah, come on..." Lavender said.  
  
"Lets just say..." Cloud said. He sighed, and closed his eyes, "that I have a very bad feeling about all of this."  
  
"That doesn't tell us anything about her past." Leon stated. He had heard the story about Rain not having any memories from Tyra, and now he was seemingly interested.  
  
Cloud shook his head, and sighed, "No. It doesn't."  
  
Tyra, Lavender and Leon all shrugged, and jumped off of the Ligars paw. Leon went off to find Jemie, while Lavender and Tyra went to find Leena and Naomi.  
  
****************  
  
Izumi jumped out of her bed, and began to pace around her cell, "What the hell! This suspense is killing me!"  
  
"Just calm down." Brad said, he too was starting ot get anxious. He sat up in bed and looked down the hallway, for no real reason.  
  
"Rain had better pull through!" Izumi said.  
  
Brad nodded, "What's the story with you guy's anyway... why'd you help us and all... you know, at the battle."  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. The GunGyarados and the Dragon attacked us before too. When we got a signal from Rain asking us to help, we came as fast as we could."  
  
"I see."  
  
***************  
  
Orihime stared at the screen in front of her. At the top it read MCME. She read the file, both amazed and horrified at what she saw. In the center of the page she saw a picture of Ryuu, and Bahamut, standing side by side.  
  
She continued reading, now completely immersed in the file, reaching the end of a paragraph which stated, "On the subject two years ago..... eventually leading to complete loss of memories...." She held her breath for a few seconds, as she continued with the next paragraph.  
  
She couldn't believe at what she read.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 7  
  
Authors note: Hehe whatcha think? I thought this chapter was kinda fun to write, even though it didn't have a battle scene. Hope you liked it... don't forget to review! 


	8. Takes its tole

AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, did all of you like my nice little cliff hanger? ^__^. Anyways... heres the next chapter... hope you like it!  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Rain closed her eyes the moment the gun was raised at her head. She clenched her fists, ready to take the pain of the bullet 'this is it' she thought. Keeping her eyes closed tight, she waited several seconds. Then she heard it. She heard the click, and the bang.  
  
Several seconds past, and when Rain didn't feel anything she opened her eyes. What she saw shocked her. Directly in front of her was a hand. Not a normal hand, but a huge, robotic hand. She looked up at the Temjin X in pure relief.  
  
"Goji!?" Rain said, surprised.  
  
"You ok?" Goji asked.  
  
Rain nodded, still dumbfounded by the whole incident. Goji raised the hand away from Rain and the Temjin X stood strait up. "Good. Go get your zoid."  
  
Rain hesitated a few moments, then took off running. She ran as fast as her legs would take her.  
  
Goji looked sternly at Rains attacker. He was climbing into the GunGyarados by this time, and he hadn't gotten a good look at his face. He only caught a quick glance of his back before the cockpit closed.  
  
"You will regret that!" Copper yelled, bringing the GunGyarados to life. It roared in agreement.  
  
"I have never regretted anything I've done." Goji replied, drawing the sword off the Temjin X's back.  
  
"There's always a first time!" Copper answered.  
  
Meanwhile, Rain kept running along the back of the whaleking, finally reaching the front. She kneeled and looked over the edge. The ShadowFox and ShadowDancer had already been unloaded, and there where at least 30 Rev raptors surrounding them.  
  
Just then, she saw Ryuu being dragged out below her. Rain thought to herself, 'its a long jump but...' She stood up and looked down at the head of her zoid, 'I've got no other choice.'  
  
She jumped, and fell, landing on the back of her dragon zoid. She stumbled a bit, then scrambled up the neck and to the head. Opening the cockpit, she climbed in, and pushed various buttons.  
  
Ryuu sprang to life, and roared, as Rain began to tare into any of the nearby Rev Raptors. She destroyed any close ones, and then headed into the WhaleKing. Once inside, she destroyed everything and anything in her path, looking for the jail cells.  
  
Izumi and Brad began to hear the explosions, when suddenly, the wall crumbled revealing Rain and Ryuu. Rain carefully smashed the bars on the cells, and had Ryuu kneel. The cockpit opened and Rain stood up.  
  
"Yeah!" Izumi said as she ran up to the black dragon, "Damn! You did it!"  
  
Rain smiled, "I had a bit of help. Hurry. There's not enough room in the cockpit, so your gonna have to hang on tight."  
  
Brad and Izumi climbed onto the dragons shoulders, both getting a tight foot and hand hold. When they where ready, Ryuu took off, back through the way it came.  
  
Various Rev Raptors tried to stop them, but Rain plowed through them, folding Ryuu's wings so that Izumi and Brad were protected from any extra shelling.  
  
They broke their way through, and made it outside. Rain fist went to the ShadowDancer, as it was closest. Izumi jumped into the cockpit as Rain took Brad to the ShadowFox.  
  
"Listen you two." Brad said, appearing on their com-links, "Im going back to the hover cargo. Im going to tell them where you are. You go and help that mercenary."  
  
"What!? Your not going to stay and help us?!" Izumi yelled, "Coward!"  
  
"He'd help us more if he went and got the others!" Rain stated, "Besides, Goji's going to need some air support, after all, the GunGyarados can fly, remember?!"  
  
Izumi sighed, "Fine, but you better hurry!"  
  
Brad nodded as he turned the ShadowFox and took off. Only seconds after he left, Rev-Raptors and Zebats began to appear seemingly out of nowhere. The ShadowDancer and Ryuu had a good advantage though. They where both pitch black, and it was pitch black outside.  
  
********************  
  
Orihime jumped in surprise as she began to hear the explosions all around her. She quickly closed the files on her laptop, and ran out the door. Peering down the hallway, she could see that her prisoners had escaped.  
  
"What the hells going on!?" She said aloud to a nearby soldier.  
  
"Ma'am." He saluted, "Apparently one of the prisoners escaped, and freed the others. They took their zoids, and now they are battling our forces outside."  
  
Orihime ran though the Whaleking and out into the fresh night air. Looking around she noticed Ryuu and the ShadowDancer had destroyed most of there troops, and where headed to the back of the whaleking.  
  
She ran out further, and looked on top of the huge transporter. What she saw surprised her. On top of the Whaleking, the Temjin X was doing battle with none other than Copper.  
  
'Wait' she thought, 'Copper couldn't possibly still be in control unless.....' She then realized that Copper had played her as a fool. 'Damn!'  
  
***********************  
  
The Blitz, Flugle, and others where all sitting in the main room, each worrying about various things. Suddenly Brad appeared on the main screen.  
  
"Brad!?" Bit said, standing up.  
  
"Listen," Brad said, "Here are the coordinates to the place where the others are. You where already headed in the right direction. It's only about fifteen minuets away at top speed. Let me in and lets go!"  
  
The hover cargo opened the side panel, and the ShadowFox jumped in. The huge snail like transporter began to travel in the direction that Brad had given them.  
  
The ShadowFox pilot walked into the main room, everyone starting to ask him various questions, about various people.  
  
"Quiet!" Doctor Tauros yelled, "Let him talk."  
  
Brad nodded as the room became silent. He cleared his throat, and began, "Let me start by saying," He stated, turning toward Cloud, "You've got one hell of a sister."  
  
Cloud nodded," Is she ok?"  
  
"Yeah, for the time being. But her, Izumi, and that mercenary guy..."  
  
"Goji?" Cloud asked, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Yeah him." Brad answered, "They're alone against the GunGyarados. We have to hurry."  
  
Everyone nodded and set to work, the pilots went to their zoids, ready to dispatch the moment they arrived at the battlefield. Cloud ran up to Brad, "What did you mean about Rain?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you all about everything afterwards." Brad answered, his normal calm startling Cloud a bit.  
  
"Common LightStrike." Cloud said, turning to his organoid partner, "be ready to fuse when we get there."  
  
LightStrike roared as they ran up to the Blade Ligar.  
  
********************  
  
Rain and Izumi had both taken into the air, and had begun to drop various shelling on the monstrous GunGyarados. Unfortunately, it seemed to no effect.  
  
Goji brought his sword down, full force. As the GunGyarados dodged, the sword struck the armor of the Whaleking, and opened a large gash.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that." Copper said, as he maneuvered around the Temjin X and took off into the air. He headed toward the ShadowDancer, about to ram strait into the stomach of the wolf zoid.  
  
Rain saw Copper take off into the air, and prepared to charge at it. Just before the GunGyarados struck the ShadowDancer, Ryuu rammed head on into the side of the monstrous zoid.  
  
"Not you again!" Copper yelled, "This ends now!"  
  
The Gungyarados turned, and grabbed onto the tips of Ryuu's wings. Copper grinned, "You where terrified before, when you weren't in the safety of your zoid."  
  
He turned, so that Ryuu was now below him, its wings pulled up over the sides, so that its back was facing the ground, "You going to die once and for all!"  
  
He pulled down on the controls, causing the GunGyarados to drop like a stone, with Ryuu stuck underneath it. Rain's eyes widened in horror as they began descending at an alarming rate, they were very high up, and they where now free-falling. She glanced to her left and saw the hover cargo, and all the warriors she had met running out in front.  
  
She saw all of her new friends, all of those who she would never forget. She saw them all running toward the battlefield, all of them at top speed.  
  
She saw the silver Blade Ligar in front. She watched it run, as fast as it could... she saw Clouds face in her mind, as the ground rushed up at her. She was then plunged into darkness.  
  
**********************  
  
Goji cursed in shock, he couldn't reach them in time, he wouldn't be able to stop them. He tried anyway, running toward the area where the two zoids where bound collide with the ground.  
  
Izumi had gone into a dive, truing to reach Copper and Rain, so that she could stop their fall, but to no avail. They where to far below her, and Goji was to far away to help.  
  
**********************  
  
Cloud skidded to a stop... along with all the others. They all sat and stared, even the fastest zoid wouldn't have been able to get their in time. Cloud watched in horror, as he pushed up on his controls, pushing it's zoid to full speed, "RAIN!"  
  
The dragon collided with the ground, back first, creating a small crater, and causing everyone on the battlefield to stop what they where doing. The gunGyarados jumped out of the crater, roaring violently, as Coppers voice could be heard, menacingly laughing.  
  
Cloud and LightStrike ran as fast as the Blade Ligar would take them, to the edge of the crater. What they looked down upon horrified them. Ryuu lay, literally crushed, in the burning desert sands. Sparks of electricity bolted around it, and a fire had started in the pit of the crater.  
  
**********************  
  
Zack cringed as he witnessed the sight. He had managed to escape, along with the Bahamut, because of all the chaos around. Zero had gotten out of the hover cargo, just in time to see the crash.  
  
"No one could survive that..." he said to himself, as he headed toward the Whaleking.  
  
**********************  
  
Ori stared in shock, and horror, at what she had just witnessed. She barley recognized the Bahamut flying toward her, and she hardly noticed her cell phone had begun to ring.  
  
"Yes." She said, barley above a whisper. Her eyes widened as she soon heard who was on the other line.  
  
"I have come to understand..." The voice said, "That you have both of the MCME zoids in your grasp at this point... along with their pilots."  
  
"Yes.... but unfortunately, I don't think that the girl could have survived." Ori stated, still a bit in shock at what she had just witnessed, "and Zero is headed this way at the moment."  
  
"That doesn't matter... if the girl is dead, bring me her body. Bring both the Bahamut, and Ryuu to me." The voice said, "I want both pilots and their zoids."  
  
"But... there's no way." Orihime whispered.  
  
"You will do it if you don't want you family to be harmed, commander!" The person on the other line hung up.  
  
Orihime ran into the WhaleKing, and to the main computer room. She pushed a few keys, causing a screen of Copper, and one of Zero to pop up.  
  
"Bring my the Dragon zoid now. Drag it inside. Don't lose the pilot, even if she is dead." Orihime stated.  
  
Copper frowned at the commander, "I want to finish the rest of them off."  
  
"Forget it Copper. This is an order from the Admiral." She yelled. Copper frowned again, but followed her orders.  
  
The GunGyarados and Bahamut flew into the crater, and dragged out the battered Ryuu. Cloud ran up, trying to stop them, suddenly finding himself in a barrage of missiles from the WhaleKing itself.  
  
The others all tried to get to Rain, but none of them could get close enough to stop the two from taking Ryuu. They all watched helplessly as the tow zoids dragged Ryuu, and Rain, into the mouth of the whaleking. It lifted into the air, and took off. Leaving everyone in the dust.  
  
End of chapter 8.  
  
Authors note: What do you think? Hehe, to tell the truth, I think its almost finished.... but im not sure. Anyways, hope you liked the chapter, R+R! 


	9. New Dreams

Authors note: Hey people! Let me say that I really, really appreciate all the support that I've goten for this fic. If you guy's wouldn't have kept reviewing, I probably wouldn't have continued. Thanks.  
  
Now with all that said and done...  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Cloud sighed, he was sitting alone in the hanger, once again on his Blade Ligars paw. Next him, LightStrike was sleeping. He was thinking about everything that had happened, and wishing that there was some way he could have prevented all of it.  
  
The door to the hanger opened, and in walked Izumi, followed by everyone else. The group walked up to the Blade Ligar, and stopped, looking up at Cloud.  
  
"Cloud." Izumi stated, "We think you know what could be going on."  
  
Cloud looked down at them and shook his head, "Im not sure what's going on."  
  
Izumi clenched her fists, "Bull! You do know what's going on! We want an explanation damn it!"  
  
LightStrike jumped to his feet, suddenly surprised by Izumi's shouting. He turned to face the group, looking over his masters shoulder. Cloud turned away from them and said, "I can't tell you. I don't want any of you involved... not now anyway."  
  
Izumi jumped onto the Blade Ligars paw, anger written clearly on her face. She grabbed Clouds jacket, and looked him strait in the eye, "This is all about Rain's past isn't it? Well let me tell you something... Rain risked her life to save me and Brad," She let go of his jacket and stood up strait, her eyes flashing, "and then she went and saved me again in the air against the GunGyarados. Now I don't know if she's dead or alive, but I do know this... she's my friend no matter what. No matter how terrible, or sad her past is, she's still going to be my friend, and I'll stick by her to the end of everything."  
  
"That's right!" Lavender and Tyra yelled together. Various agreements and comments came from the others. Cloud stood up and looked at Izumi, then at the rest of the group, and frowned. He looked strait at Jemie and pulled a small disk from his pocket.  
  
Cloud tossed the disk to Jemie and said, "Go break the password, and read the files on it. Then come to me."  
  
Jemie nodded as he took of toward the computer room, with everyone except Izumi right at his heals.  
  
"What's on the disk?" Izumi demanded.  
  
"Rain's past."  
  
***************************  
  
Orihime walked down the halls of the base, heading toward the admirals office. She reached the door and knocked gently.  
  
"Come in commander." Came a voice from the other side.  
  
She opened the door and walked in, her soft brown eyes adjusting to the dimness of the room. She saluted," You said you wanted to see me?"  
  
"Yes." The admiral stated. She had long blond hair, and olive green eyes. She was thin, and had a nice figure, "I am very happy in you commander. You have managed to retrieve both MCME zoids... and their pilots! Very well done."  
  
"Thank you miss Gabrielle." Orihime said, lowering her eyes to the ground, "may I ask a question?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
"Is the girl alive?"  
  
Gabrielle grinned cruelly, "Yes she is, barley, and she could still die. That's why we have decided to use the MCME on her soon."  
  
"What!?" Ori yelled, "You can't! It's wrong!"  
  
"I can do as I please." Gabrielle stated, "Don't worry though, we plan on using it on Zero first."  
  
Orihime stared, she thought only Copper himself could be so cruel. She shook her head, "I refuse to let you use it on one of my soldiers."  
  
"You do?" Gabrielle said, chuckling slightly, "You seem to forget that your father sent you to work with us, so he could get some money. Well, as you know all to well, we made sure you would work for us, by taking you parents into our custody."  
  
Orihime cursed under her breath, and nodded.  
  
"Good. The tests will be taking place at 2 pm tomorrow. I ask that you be there."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"That is all. You may leave now."  
  
Orihime turned to leave, returning to her own office.  
  
*****************************  
  
Zack sat in his cell, wondering why he had been locked up. He looked through the bars, and down the hall, noticing that the admiral was walking in his direction.  
  
"Hello Zero." Gabrielle said, stopping in front of his cell.  
  
"Ma'am," Zack answered, giving the salute, "May I ask why I have been locked up?"  
  
Gabrielle smiled, "Zero, do you know what the MCME are?"  
  
Zero shook his head, "No ma'am."  
  
"I see." She said, "How did you ever come across the Bahamut?"  
  
Zero sighed, "I was trying to steal it, but I was caught by Commander Orihime. Instead of capturing me, she offered me a job, so I took it."  
  
"Very interesting. And since then, you have gained complete control over the zoid?"  
  
"Yes ma'am." he answered.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Zero looked at the admiral strangely, and asked, "What's perfect."  
  
"You are. Tomorrow, you are going to find out what the MCME are."  
  
***************************  
  
Jemie sighed and looked over at the clock. It read 4 am.  
  
"Man I've tried everything..." He said with a yawn. He looked over his shoulder. The others where all asleep in the room, some on the sofa's, some on the floor.  
  
He yawned again, thinking of what word he hadn't tried yet. He just couldn't break the password. LightStrike walked into the room and looked around.  
  
Then it hit him. He typed in "memories" and hit the enter key. Waiting several seconds, he was brought up to a folder entitled MCME.  
  
He clicked on the name and read the file, both shocked and amazed. 'This explains alot...' he thought, pressing on the next page button, coming up with various pictures of the Bahamut and Ryuu.  
  
Jemie read on, and when he had read it all he whistled, "Wow." He said to himself.  
  
"Hey guy's wake up!" He yelled, "I got it."  
  
The group aroused, some groaning, others looking at their watches. Leena sat up and yawned, "What is it Jemie...?"  
  
"I figured it out! Come look at this you guy's!" He answered, walking over to a panel on the wall, and turning on a light.  
  
"Damn it," Lavender said, "Turn that stupid light back off."  
  
Izumi walked over to the wall, turning another light on, "Come on everybody, rise and shine. The kid has finally broken Clouds password."  
  
"Bring it up on the main screen," Leon said, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Jemie nodded as the group got themselves situated and comfortable on the couches. A large screen appeared in front of them, at the top saying MCME, and showing various pictures of the Bahamut and Ryuu. The writing was too small for any of them to see.  
  
"Well, come on Jemie!" Leena said, "Read it to us!"  
  
Jemie nodded again as he began, "The sync experiments began 6 years ago under the two highly respected scientists, Koh and Nadia Light-feather...."  
  
"Those names sound familiar..." Izumi said, "Sorry for interrupting, go ahead Jemie."  
  
"The two scientists where trying to discover a way to make people and zoids interact more clearly, through the concept of thought. They where trying to make it so people could understand and control their zoids more efficiently, through a device they called a sync helmet. By attaching it to the pilots head, they could interact and control the zoids by thought... or that was their theory. The projects where never completed, for they had been stolen by a woman named Gabrielle Light-Feather, the sister to Koh Light-Feather."  
  
"Gabrielle Light-Feather destroyed all traces of the sync experiments, changing them into her own MCME--Mind Control & Manipulation Experiments. She hired a team of highly known scientists, to develop a way to control a pilot through the zoid. Gabrielle kidnaped the two children of Koh and Nadia, and began the experiments on them. Through excessive testing, she discovered that it would only work with some people... for example the experiments worked on the younger of the two Light-Feather children, but not the older.  
  
"She continued her experimentation's, trying to force-control the pilots into fighting. Eventually, she gave up that idea, and went on to another experiment. To manipulate a pilot into feeling no emotion, pain, or thought during a battle, which would make the pilot virtually unstoppable. Also, by doing this, it would put the pilot under her control. In this, she succeeded, but again, only with the younger of the two children, and with bad side-effects.  
  
"Her experiments lead her to create the two dragon zoids, Bahamut and Ryuu, which where the only zoids that had the program inserted into their data. By attaching the helmet through an extra input, only found on these two zoids, then placing it on the head of the pilot, Gabrielle found out that her experiments where a success, but at a cost. Once again, the experiments had bad side-effects.  
  
"Two years ago she finally completed her experiments, ignoring the side- effects that where put on her pilot. She used her experiment to attack the home of Koh and Nadia Light-Feather, killing them both. Unfortunately, the pilot endured too much strain, eventually causing permanent memory loss, and physical deterioration and changes.  
  
"The older of the two children managed to escape, along with the younger..."  
  
"Does this answer your questions?" Cloud asked, he had watched them through the entire thing. Everyone turned around, completely surprised by his voice.  
  
"You where the..." Izumi said... suddenly interrupted by Cloud.  
  
"Yes, I was the older of the two children." He said, "and the experiments didn't work on me."  
  
"So Rain..." Leon said, turning back to the screen.  
  
Cloud nodded, "The experiments worked on her."  
  
"What where the side-effects, besides the memory loss?" Bit asked.  
  
"Sometimes Rain used to come back with a fever.... sometimes she would come back with a headache that hurt so much she couldn't even move. Other times she would be unconscious. Every once and a while, nothing would be wrong." He answered.  
  
"And the physical side effects?" Jemie asked.  
  
"Rains eyes changed color, they used to look like my dads, which where dark blue. She also became weak, and frail." He said, letting the info sink in, "Im headed to the base later today. I know exactly where it is."  
  
"We're going too." Izumi said, "Right girls?"  
  
Lavender and Tyra nodded.  
  
"Us too, " Bit added, the Blitz team nodding in agreement, along with the Flugle team.  
  
Goji nodded, "Im going also."  
  
"No." Cloud said, "You can't."  
  
Izumi laughed, placing both hands on her hips, "Ya know what Cloud? Too bad. We're all coming, whether you like it or not. Even if you where to leave by yourself, you know that we would just follow you."  
  
Cloud sighed, "Fine..."  
  
"all right everyone!" Doctor Tauros said, "Lets head out!"  
  
***********************  
  
"Miss Gabrielle," Copper said, giving a salute, "I have a request."  
  
"Yes.. what is it?" Gabrielle asked, sitting in her office. It was now 8 am, and she was drinking her morning coffee.  
  
"I've heard that you plan on testing the MCME on Zero." Copper stated, "I want to watch."  
  
Gabrielle smiled, "If you wish. It will be taking place at 2 pm today."  
  
Copper nodded, then left. He wanted to see just how this MCME stuff worked.  
  
*************************  
  
Orihime looked at her watch, it was now 2 pm, and she was to report to the front of the base. She made her way there, finding the Bahamut standing just outside. Zero was strapped into the cockpit, and the helmet was placed on his head...  
  
Authors note: Hmm.. this chapter took a long time to write. Hope you liked it, now you know what the MCME zoids are! Anyways, don't forget to R+R! 


	10. And New Realities

Authors note: Hey! Once again, thanks for the great reviews. I had a hard time trying to write that last chapter because I wasn't sure on how to explain the MCME. Heres chapter 10!  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
The hover cargo made its way silently through the burning desert sands, heading in the direction that Cloud had instructed.  
  
The entire group was in the hanger, each working on their respected zoid, preparing for the battle that would undoubtedly be ahead. Cloud sat n the cockpit of his Blade Ligar, checking the controls. He had just inputted a shield into the Ligars system, just in case, when Tyra walked up, wiping grease off of her hands with a rag.  
  
"Hey Cloud," Tyra said.  
  
"What's up?" Cloud asked, jumping down out of the cockpit.  
  
"Well I was wonderin, why didn't you tell us about all this sooner?"  
  
"Because I wasn't sure it was if it was my aunt Gabrielle or not... not until the last battle, where they were only interested in taking Rain and Ryuu."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jemie came walking up to them, "We're almost there you guy's, so I suggest that you finish up on your zoids."  
  
********************  
  
Zack sat in his cockpit, on his head was the MCME helmet. The helmet really wasn't much of a helmet, but was a half-circled earpiece, covering one side of Zacks head. Extending from it were various wires that connected to a shoulder/neck piece he was wearing, the wires also connecting to the back a small band around his head. Over one eye was a small clear piece of glass, a scope of some sort, that was tinted yellow.  
  
"Prepare the tests." Gabrielle stated.  
  
All around zack various zoids appeared, there where a few Rev-raptors and Zabats, but there was also 2 Dibisons, and at least 50 Guysacks.  
  
"Your crazy!" Zack yelled, "There's no way I can beat that many zoids by myself!"  
  
"Just relax Zero." Gabrielle stated, appearing on a com-link in front of him, "Just wait until the MCME is activated."  
  
"Just what is this MCME anyway!?" Zero demanded.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Gabrielle replied, closing the com-link.  
  
The Admiral turned to one of her soldiers, "Activate the MCME unit now."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The soldier replied, running into the WhaleKing.  
  
The first thing Zack felt was pain. His head felt like it would tear apart, and his body felt burning hot. Then he blacked out, but not completely, he was still conscious in a way. He could see, but he could not talk, act, or even think. He was basically like a lifeless shell.  
  
"Zero." Gabrielle's voice filled his thoughts, "Destroy all the units you see before you."  
  
Zack attacked, not feeling any thought or emotion, and he soon wiped out half of the existing zoids. He continued his carnage, receiving various hits, but paying no attention to them. The only thing he could do was fight.  
  
"Hmmm," Gabrielle stated as she watched from the sidelines, "He's doing much better than I expected."  
  
Orihime watched in shock, Zero had taken out over 50 zoids, and was still fighting. She turned to the Admiral, "Stop! Please! This isn't right!"  
  
"Shut up commander." Gabrielle stated, according to her calculations, there where only the 2 Dibisons and 10 Rev-Raptors left.  
  
Copper also watched in amazement, not even he could destroy that many zoids in under 10 minuets. He watched as the last zoid, a Dibison, was demolished, the cockpit crushed by the Bahamut.  
  
****************************  
  
The Hover Cargo was only a few miles away, as it began to distribute its 11 zoids. Once all the zoids were out, they began to head toward the base at full speed. The Raynos and the Stormsworder were out in front, followed closely by the three Ligars. The others followed at a short distance.  
  
"Hey guy's" Jemie said, "I've just gotten a visual,"  
  
"Yeah..." Tyra shuddered, "Me too."  
  
"What do you see?!" Cloud demanded, "Is it Ryuu?"  
  
"No..." Jemie answered, "Its the Bahamut... and according to my readings, he just took out a total of 65 zoids."  
  
"No way!" Leena yelled, "That's impossible!"  
  
"No." Cloud stated, "Its not. He's using the MCME system."  
  
They made their way quickly to the base, soon coming face to face with the deadly Bahamut.  
  
***********************  
  
Gabrielle stared at the oncoming zoids, grinning excitedly, "Oh good! More practice for my new pilot!"  
  
"Admiral!" Orihime yelled, "I've read that if the MCME unit is used to much at one time, it could be dangerous for the pilot!"  
  
"Im aware of that commander," Gabrielle stated, "It also starts to wear off until the pilot starts to get used to it.... I don't even think he'll win this fight, but I want to see how far I can push him..."  
  
Orihime bit her bottom lip as she turned towards the battlefield. She watched as the zoids approached, and stopped. They were waiting.  
  
Copper grinned, his commander was far too soft, "Admiral... I have a question."  
  
"Yes Copper. What is it?"  
  
"When Zero falls, can I join the battle?"  
  
"If you want." She answered, "But as you know I can't use the MCME on you."  
  
"I know, I just want to kill those pilots out there." Copper replied, actually after reading up on all the side-effects, he didn't want the MCME system.  
  
Gabrielle nodded as she turned back to the battlefield, "Zero, I command you to destroy all the new zoids that have come."  
  
The Bahamut roared as it dashed toward the group. Everyone except Lavender was able to dodge. The dragon tore into the MadThunder, crushing the two electro-charged horns in a single swipe.  
  
Izumi came up from behind, ready to attack, only to be surprised when the Bahamut turned, swinging its tail, and hitting the side of the ShadowDancer, causing it to topple over.  
  
"Damn it!" Izumi yelled, pushing her zoid back on it's feet. Unfortunately, one of its wings had been damaged. "You'll pay for that."  
  
The Bahamut took off into the air, and it's chest plates opened, letting loose a barrage of missiles half of them heading toward the ShadowDancer, and the rest toward Lavender and the MadThunder.  
  
Both girls closed their eyes as they felt the missiles hit, opening them to a flashing screen, "Command system freeze"  
  
"NO WAY!" Izumi yelled.  
  
The Bahamut roared again as it began to fire down on the renaming zoids. It shot down the ShadowFox only a few moments later.  
  
"Take this!" Leena screamed, "Total weasel unit assault!"  
  
The Bahamut dodged easily as it flew down and tackled Leenas GunSniper. She screamed as the glass on the cockpit broke, and the GunSniper went down. Luckily, she escaped with only a few cuts and bruises.  
  
"Leena!" Bit yelled as he jumped into the air, "Strike Laser Claw!"  
  
The Bahamut attempted to dodge, but was unsuccessful, as it's back leg was torn completely off. It began to fire madly at the Ligar 0, giving the chance for Leon and Cloud to strike from both sides, finally bringing it down. The battle only lasted about 5 minuets.  
  
"You ok Bit?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah... thanks allot you guy's." Bit answered.  
  
"No problem..." Leon said.  
  
*************************  
  
"Very impressive! Even after taking out all those test units, he still managed to endure the stain long enough to take out four of them." Gabrielle stated, "Abort the MCME system."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" A soldier said, pushing a small button on a control panel in front of him.  
  
"Go get in your zoid Copper." Gabrielle stated, "You can kill the rest of them if you want."  
  
Copper smiled evilly as he turned toward the WhaleKing, and walked inside. He headed into the hanger, and climbed into his zoid.  
  
Orihime ran out to the Bahamut, wanting to make sure that Zero was all right.  
  
*************************  
  
The group watched as the cockpit of the Bahamut opened. Zero stumbled out of his zoid, the MCME helmet still on his head. He collapsed onto the hot desert sands, breathing heavily.  
  
Orihime ran up and worked quickly to remove the helmet, "Zero are you ok?"  
  
Zack coughed slightly, trying to push himself up, but to no avail. His head was pounding, and his chest hurt. He felt sick.  
  
"Don't..." he gasped, "Don't let her use...that thing again..."  
  
Just then Izumi, Brad, Leena and Lavender ran up. They stopped at the two, and looked down on them.  
  
"Is he ok?" Lavender asked.  
  
"My head hurts..." He replied, "and.... my whole body feels.. numb..." with that he passed out.  
  
"Who are you!" Izumi demanded from Orihime, "Why the hell are you using that MCME system if it does that to people!?"  
  
Orihime frowned, "Im a commander of these forces... and for your information," She glared up at Izumi, "I would definitely feel better if that stupid system was destroyed!"  
  
Just then a large explosion was heard. The remaining zoids looked around quickly, trying to figure out where it was coming from.  
  
"Guy's watch it!" Jemie yelled from up above them, "Charged particle beam coming your way!"  
  
The group took off in separate directions as the beam passed harmlessly by, and the GunGyarados came into view.  
  
Jemie and Tyra took off at once, toward the monstrous zoid. Together, they had formed a plan on how to distract the GunGyarados long enough for the others to take it out.  
  
Jemie went into a dive, as he shot at the legs of the GunGyarados. In return it roared, and aimed its head in the Raynos' direction, and fired a charged particle beam. Jemie veered right, forced to break the sound barrier. "Yeah!" The Wild Eagle yelled, "Bring it on!"  
  
While the GunGyarados was distracted with the Wild Eagle, Tyra circled around behind it, and began firing various arsenals. She extended one of the blades on the StormSworders wings, and turned right before colliding with the GunGyarados. The blade sliced through the wings of the GunGyarados, limiting it to ground combat.  
  
"Damn it!" Copper yelled, as he turned to deal with the StormSworder. He charged another particle beam, aiming directly at Tyra. Unfortunately, he had failed to notice that the other's had also approached from behind.  
  
The Temjin X brought its sword down on the back of the GunGyarados, completely crushing the intake fan, and causing it to jerk to the right as it fired it's last charged particle beam.  
  
"How the hell did you get behind me!" Copper yelled, turning to face Goji.  
  
"Ah come on..." Bit said, "You don't think we didn't learn from when you attacked us before?"  
  
The Ligar 0 seemed to approach from out of nowhere, as it brought a strike laser claw down on the side of the GunGyarados.  
  
"Im not going to lose damn it!" Copper yelled as he charged head on into the Temjin X. He tackled it, pushing it back into the side of a cliff, causing it to leave a nice imprint in the rocks.  
  
"Tisk tisk..." Naomi said, she was directly above and to the left of the GunGyarados. She aimed and fired, making a direct hit with the neck of the zoid.  
  
"NO!" Copper yelled as the words, 'command system freeze' began to flash on his screen, "How!?"  
  
"You got to cocky." Leon stated coming up from behind, "You could have beaten us if you wouldn't have been so overconfident."  
  
Copper jumped out of his zoid, and began running in the opposite direction. Goji followed, soon catching up and tackling him from behind. He forced him to the ground, and turned him around, about to punch in in his face, but stopped, shocked by who he saw.  
  
"Ryuji?" Copper asked, staring at his one time friend, he looked down at his necklace. He recognized it right away, "The Deathsoarer!"  
  
Copper grinned as he took Goji's shock to his advantage and swung a punch in his direction. It hid Goji in the side of his head, knocking him off of his captive.  
  
The GunGyarados pilot took of again, with Goji at his heals. This time, Goji reached out and grabbed the chain around his neck as he tackled Copper. It snapped.  
  
"NO!" Copper yelled reaching up at the necklace.  
  
"What's up Ryuji?" Goji asked angrily, his eyes flashing, "Why do you want a thing like this anyway!?"  
  
"I am not that fool Ryuji!" Copper yelled, still trying to reach the GunGyarados piece.  
  
"You not?" Goji asked, "Then who the hell are you!?"  
  
"Give it to me!"  
  
"Screw you!" Goji yelled, "Tell me what the hell is going on!"  
  
"I need that damned thing before he wakes up!" Copper yelled, suddenly regretting what he had just said.  
  
Goji suddenly realized what had happened, as he had a flashback of the small restaurant, and how Ryuji said he had kept blacking out, "This damn thing caused all those black outs didn't it!?"  
  
Copper remained silent, he had lost this time and he knew it. Goji punched him in the gut, causing him to fall into unconsciousness.  
  
"Hey Cloud!" Goji yelled, standing up, and holding up the necklace.  
  
"What is it Goji?!"  
  
"Its an eye piece of the DeathSoarer... do me a favor and come have your blade Ligar crush it."  
  
The Blade Ligar approached as Goji threw the DeathSoarer piece at it. It landed in the sand as Cloud brought up the front leg of the Blade Ligar. He brought it down, crushing the small necklace into hundreds of tiny pieces.  
  
The group then headed back toward the base, there was now only Cloud, Bit, Jemie, Tyra, Leon and Naomi still able to pilot their zoids.  
  
*************************  
  
"What a pity..." Gabrielle stated, grinning evilly, turning to a soldier at her side "Bring out Ryuu."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The soldier replied...  
  
  
  
End of Chapter ten  
  
Authors note: Watcha think? Hope ya liked it... I'll put the next chapter up as soon as possible... now go review! 


	11. Are Yours to Create

Authors note: Hey! I've been kinda avoiding my story cuz it's almost finished and I don't want it to end... but alas... all good story's do... anyways, after this there will probably 1 more chapter (not sure tho) and once again... thanks everyone who has stuck with me through this and continued reviewing! (Oh yeah, Im posting the next chapter tonight as well so don't forget to read it too!)  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
Orihime stared at the scene before her as Ryuu emerged from the whaleking, completely repaired... and upgraded. It now had two gattling guns attached on the shoulders, and none other than a charged particle canon in it's mouth. Also, underneath it's wings were two multi-purposed dispensers.  
  
Gabrielle appeared on everyone's screens, laughing evilly, "Now you shall all see the true power of my experiments!" She grinned cruelly, "Oh Cloud... is that really you?! This is all too grand... Cloud, the brave escapee destroyed by the one he loves the most... his own sister..."  
  
"Shut up." Cloud stated his eye's flashing angrily.  
  
"...his own baby sister..." She continued tauntingly, "Who, in the end, dies because the strain is too much on her frail, battered body..."  
  
"Shut up!" Cloud yelled.  
  
Gabrielle laughed and winked at Cloud, closing the com-link, "Rain... destroy all opposing zoids... including the blue hover cargo."  
  
Ryuu roared as it spread its wings and took off into the air, quicker than any of them had seen before. It circled around once, and flew strait at The Wild Eagle.  
  
"Man!" The Wild Eagle yelled as he pulled right on his controls, trying to dodge the impossibly fast dragon, "I can't fight her... it's Rain... and I can't let her hit me!"  
  
Ryuu circled around again, this time even faster, and opened it's mouth as a bright white ball began to for inside.  
  
"No way!" Naomi yelled over the com-link, "It can fire it's charged particle canon while moving!?"  
  
"That's impossible!" Tyra added.  
  
"Apparently not." Leon said as the bright beam headed strait for the Raynos, "Jemie get out of there!"  
  
The Wild Eagle tried to dodge the beam, and succeeded, only to have one of it's wings cut clean off by the blade on top of Ryuus head. The Raynos collided with the ground, the Wild Eagle knocked unconscious by the crash.  
  
"One down..." Gabrielle stated.  
  
Orihime ran up to the young Admiral, her face clearly expression her anger, she was followed by Leena, Brad, Lavender, and Tyra.  
  
"Commander!" Gabrielle yelled, "How dare you bring the enemy to me."  
  
"Miss Gabrielle!" Orihime yelled back, "You can't be serious about using Rain! She'll die!"  
  
"I don't care commander," Gabrielle stated, eyeing Leena and Tyra, who were both about to attack her, "I wouldn't move any closer any of you. If you do, I'll self detonate Ryuu, ruining even the slim chance of that little brat surviving..." she turned to Orihime, "and I'll order the annihilation of your parents, Miss commander Orihime."  
  
Orihime cursed under her breath as she turned back to the battlefield, her eyes watching the ever powerful Ryuu as it landed, and began a charge at the red Gun Sniper, who was still on the cliff.  
  
Naomi aimed directly at the dragon's neck and pulled the trigger on the approaching zoid. Ryuu swerved out of the shot, roaring as it did so, and picked up speed as it extended all the blades on it's body, charging strait for the Gun Sniper.  
  
"Damn!" Naomi yelled as she tried to get out of the way. Unfortunately, she was surrounded by cliff on three sides, and Ryuu was blocking her only way out.  
  
Tyra flew in low from behind Ryuu and began to fire rapidly.  
  
Ryuu turned completely around and jumped on top of the StormSworder, digging it's sharp claws into the zoids back, and forcing it to skid into the ground roughly. Naomi tried to escape while Ryuu was busy, only to be hit with the dragons bladed tail, sending the Gun Sniper off the cliff.  
  
Ryuu then quickly slashed at the StormSworders wings, making it impossible for the aerial zoid to fly, and brought it's tail down on the neck, crushing it, and freezing it's battle system completely.  
  
"Two more down..." Gabrielle cruelly stated, her eye's flashing with excitement, "All that's left is the three kitties."  
  
"How could you do this to your own niece?" Izumi yelled.  
  
Gabrielle smiled evilly, "I honestly don't care if she's my niece or not... Hell, I wouldn't care if she was my own daughter. As long as I can use her to gain power under my name..."  
  
"Your sick..." Lavender stated.  
  
The blond admiral shrugged, "If that's how you see it... ah, looks like she's about to go after the White Ligar...."  
  
All of them turned back to the battlefield, as Ryuu dived strait at the Ligar 0, it's claws outstretched. Bit jumped out of the way just in time, as the dragon pushed back off the ground with it's front legs. It opened it's mouth and the energy began to gather again.  
  
Leon jumped at Ryuu from the side, as Cloud jumped at it from the other. Ryuu backed up a few steps, and spread it's wings, causing both Blade Ligars to collide with the blades on the tips of it's wings slicing the sides of the Ligars quite badly. It fired it's charged particle beam, barley missing Bit.  
  
Leon and Cloud returned to their feet, as Ryuu began an onslaught of attacks. It bit down on the neck of Leon's Blade Ligar, and whipped it's tail at Cloud, opening another gash in the side of the Silver Blade Ligar.  
  
The Ligar 0 ran up, it's claws glowing as it jumped into the air, and Bit yelled, "Strike Laser Claw!"  
  
Ryuu dropped it's attack on the two Blade Ligars, and backed up a few steps, jumping into the air, and extending the blade on top of it's head. It hit the stomach of the Ligar 0, opening an large gash, and sending a barrage of sparks flying everywhere.  
  
"Damn it!" Bit yelled, trying to force the Ligar to it's feet. It stumbled a bit, but stood, though shakily.  
  
Ryuu roared as it spread it's wings and took off into the air, and began charging another charged particle beam.  
  
Gabrielle clapped at the scene before her, her eye's never leaving the battle. She watched as intently as a child seeing a fireworks show for the first time.  
  
"Admiral!" Ori yelled," You have to stop this... it's completely senseless."  
  
"Shut up, Orihime!" Gabrielle said, "Im enjoying the show."  
  
"You..." Leena said, "What's the matter with you anyway! How can anyone find that much joy at the expense of others!?"  
  
Orihime just turned back to the battle not bothering to answer Leena, as Goji ran up. He looked like he was about to attack Gabrielle, when Lavender stopped him and shook her head.  
  
Suddenly an explosion rang out as Ryuu fired another charged particle canon at the hover cargo. The large snail like transporter raised it's shields, barley able to keep them up through the attack. Ryuu roared as it opened its mouth.  
  
"Bit!" Doctor Tauros yelled, "Get back in here and convert to the Schnider. We've got about 2 minuets before it will be able to fire again."  
  
"Sure doc..." Bit said, running to the hover cargo, "What's your plan?"  
  
"We'll knock it out of the sky, using the catapult. You can hit it before it fires, just like we did with Layons whaleking, remember?!."  
  
"Right!" Bit replied as he jumped onto the CAS platform, "Why don't I shoot it out with the panzer though?"  
  
"Because with the damage the Ligar has already sustained, it wouldn't be able to handle the weight and strain of the panzer."  
  
"Oh." Bit said, "Activating Ligar 0 Schnider."  
  
The basic 0 armor was removed from the Ligar, and it was replaced by the orange armor of the Schnider unit. "CAS complete, Ligar 0 Schnider ready."  
  
The bright light began to form inside Ryuu's mouth, as the catapult was extended out of the top of the hover cargo. It aimed directly at the dragon zoid, and the Schnider launched itself into the air, its blades outstretched, "Seven blade attack!"  
  
The Schnider hit Ryuus wing, causing it to jerk violently, and sending it's charged particle beam off course. Before the two zoids fell, Ryuu clamped onto the back of the Ligar 0, digging it's claws into its armor plates, it began tearing off pieces of the Schnider armor.  
  
"Bit getison your armor now!" Doctor Tauros yelled, "If you don't she'll force you under her to break her fall!"  
  
Bit pulled back on his armor controls, and turned them to the sides, causing the schnidar armor to fall off. Ryuu still had a piece of the Schnider in it's hands as both zoids fell to the ground. Both zoids managed to land on their feet, but the shock of landing caused the Ligars Command system to freeze, so it could no longer move.  
  
Ryuu ran at the Ligar 0, and grabbed the zoids neck in it's mouth. It began to apply pressure, as the lights inside the cockpit went out. Bit tried to move, but to no avail, "Common Ligar!" he yelled.  
  
Before Ryuu could cause any more damage, it was rammed in the side by Leon. The dragon roared in annoyance as it whipped it's tail around, completely opening the blade Ligars side, causing its system to completely freeze.  
  
"Rain!" Cloud yelled, trying to draw Ryuu's attention off of the two frozen zoids. It was successful, as Ryuu turned to face the approaching Blade Ligar.  
  
Gabrielle appeared once again on Clouds screen, "Well isn't this ironic? ... a showdown between brother and sister..."  
  
"Screw you!" Cloud yelled, clicking off his com-link. He faced Rain and began to charge, just as Ryuu began to charge at him. They where on a collision course, all eyes set on the two zoids. Cloud stopped at the last second, and pushed a small button on his controls. Just before Ryuu was able to strike, Cloud raised his shield, trapping Ryuu in the shield...on both sides. It's armor began to crumble, as Ryuu continued to try and push through the pink barrier. The shield gave way, Ryuu collapsed, and the cockpit shattered.  
  
"LightStrike!" Cloud yelled. The organoid roared in response, and took off out of the Blade Ligar, and into the cockpit of Ryuu. He chewed the cords on the MCME helmet clear off, and carried Rain out, lying her gently in the sand.  
  
Cloud jumped out of his cockpit and ran over, soon followed by everyone else. He bent down and removed the rest of the MCME helmet off her head and looked her over. She had open cuts all up and down her body. Her skin was deathly pale, and her breathing was shallow. her arm was obviously broken, along with her ribs, and collar bone.  
  
Cloud took of his jacket and wrapped it around the now shaking girl. She cried out slightly as he moved her, she was in a deep state of unconsciousness. All eyes were on the girl as Cloud slowly and carefully picked her up into his arms.  
  
Suddenly Ryuu roared as it stood up. Everyone jerked in surprise, as Gabrielle stood up in the cockpit, "I have all of you exactly where I want you!" She screamed, "Now Im finally going to kill you Cloud, and Rain as well! Completely erasing the memory of my genius brother and his slutty wife off of all of Zi!"  
  
Suddenly another roar erupted, surprising even Gabrielle. The group turned, amazed to see the Bahamut standing. Zero's pain filled voice filled the air, "Everyone... get out.... of the way!"  
  
Orihime gasped as bright green lines appeared on the Bahamuts armor, "He can't!"  
  
"What's he doing?!" Goji yelled.  
  
"He's using the Bahamuts Ultima Flare..." Orihime stated, "It could easily destroy Ryuu.."  
  
Zero laughed, "Ryuu's... not my only... target..."  
  
"He's going to hit both Ryuu and the base at once..." Brad said observing the situation.  
  
"But..." Orihime said, "... it will destroy him and the Bahamut as well."  
  
"Im... going to completely..." Zero stated, "destroy everything... that has to do with this dammed system..."  
  
Gabrielle laughed cruelly, "To hit me with that you'll need me to stay still for enough time for you to charge... and believe me... that's quite impossible."  
  
Cloud sighed and carried Rain over to Orihime, who happened to be closest, and placed the unconscious 14 year old in the young commanders arms, "Take care of her..." Then he turned to LightStrike, "You stay her too buddy... protect Rain forever..."  
  
"Cloud..." Izumi stated as Cloud climbed into the cockpit of his Blade Ligar.  
  
The silver Blade Ligar came to life, and Cloud took off in a run, strait at Ryuu. The Ligar's Claws began to glow, as he aimed directly at the stomach of the dragon.  
  
"Strike..." Cloud said calmly a grin appearing on his face as he opened a com-link with Gabrielle.  
  
"You can't!" Gabrielle yelled, "You'll get in the way!"  
  
"Laser..."  
  
"Cloud!" Leon said, "You can't..."  
  
"Claw!"  
  
The Blade Ligar dug his claws deep into Ryuu's stomach, holding it still, "Zero do it now!" Cloud yelled, "Don't worry about me just shoot!"  
  
Zero nodded as the green outlines began to flow up the Bahamuts body and into it's mouth. A ball of pure green light began to form in it's mouth as a screen appeared in front of him. It was warning him of the precautions and dangers of the Ultima Flare. Zack clicked the screen away, thinking about what Lavender had said to him before... she was right... he didn't have any friends that would worry about him.  
  
Various other balls of green light began to form in the mouth of the Bahamut. The smaller balls of light began to merge into the main sphere of energy, and it grew larger and larger.  
  
"Hurry up Zero!" Cloud yelled. He was loosing his grip on Ryuu.  
  
Zero laughed, his head was killing him, and he felt dead sick to his stomach... but destroying everything that had to do with the MCME system was going to feel good.  
  
The light began to diminish as he pulled the trigger. Everyone watched as nothing happened for at least 10 seconds, then a beam of various greens shot out, causing everyone to gasp and shield their eyes.  
  
Various explosions took place all over the body of the Bahamut, as pieces of it fell apart and where consumed into the bright green light.  
  
When the smoke cleared, the Bahamut was in pieces on the sand, and Ryuu's and the Shield Ligars body where also in pieces, scattered around in the burning desert sands. The Whaleking had taken the bulk of the blow, and most of it was completely disintegrated.  
  
The group gasped in horror as they all stared at the wrecks. Izumi was the first to break her shock, followed by Lavender and Leena.  
  
Izumi began to run to the Blade Ligar, tears forming in her eyes... 'this isn't like me...' she thought... 'I don't cry... but... Cloud and Rain...' she wiped away her tears and called, "Damn it Cloud Light-Feather... you better be alive... Rain needs you! You stupid bastard."  
  
The entire group began to run towards the Blade Ligar. All of them... Bit, Leena, Brad, Jemie, Tyra, Lavender, Izumi, Naomi, Leon, Goji, and Orihime (Who walked with rain in her arms).  
  
They all began to call out Clouds name... hoping for some response...  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11.  
  
Authors note: Only 1 chapter left... and then... possibly a sequel... up to you. Tell me if you want a sequel, but wait until you read the next chapter before you decide... I'm posting that at the same time as this chapter... so go read it! (Don't forget to Review this chapter first ^_^) 


	12. As You Fight For the Future.

Authors note: I honestly don't know what to say... Thank you all for reviewing, and even though I lost a few good reviewers... I still reached my goal of 80 reviews. Thanks for helping me reach it. I really don't want this story to come to an end... that's why im considering a sequel. It was so fun to write, and I would love to do another one, using the same characters... just review and tell me if you want one... Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can all get on with reading the last chapter.  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
-------------------------------- April 13th--9 am-- Journal Entry.  
  
Dear Journal...  
  
Izumi suggested that I keep a journal now. I thought it was a good idea as well. Today is my 15th birthday, and it has been two weeks since the MCME incident. Im alive and kicking... as Lavender puts it.  
  
It's all very strange. I regained my memories of my past when I woke up. I remembered my parents, my dreams, my hopes, and my life. I remember going under the MCME experiments, and I remember escaping with Cloud.  
  
I feel so ashamed, yet relieved at the same time. I am ashamed of all the horrible things I did under the experiments, but relieved that I am finally free of them. I am also relived that I regained my memories... even though there are the bad ones... there are far more good and delicate ones that I wish to never forget again.  
  
Oh yeah! My eye's changed again... like they did before when I went through over strain from Ryuu... now one of them is silver/blue... and the other is hazel. Weird huh?  
  
I'll finish this entry later... Izumi has just shown up... we're going to town. Im stuck in a wheel chair right now... but the doctor says that I'll make a full recovery...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Are you ready Rain?" Izumi asked, her eyes cheerful as she walked into Rains room. She smiled as LightStrike came bounding into the room, surprised to see Izumi there.  
  
"Your coming to town too right LightStrike?" Rain asked as Izumi began to wheel her down the hallway. LightStrike gave a loud roar as he followed them. Together the three of them went to town for a small reunion at the mall with all of their new found friends.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
April 13--9pm--Journal Entry.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Im back. I just met everyone for the first time in 2 weeks. I was so happy to see them.  
  
Oh, do I have a bit of juicy information. Tyra and Leon have gotten together... even though there is a major age difference, they still make a cute couple. Also according to Izumi, Goji is now apart of the FireBlazers... apparently he challenged Lavender to a 1on 1 and Lavender won. He's built her a new zoid and everything... it's a humanoid as well.  
  
Ryuji is doing well. With the help of Goji, he's almost gained complete control over Copper... though he still blacks out from time to time.  
  
These people who I only met about a month ago have become my closest friends... no... my family. We met when fate threw us all together in one twisted puzzle.... and we solved that puzzle... though at a price.  
  
I went back to the battlefield today, all that's left are some zoid ruins. According to Izumi, they never did find Gabrielle, or Zero's bodies.  
  
When I get out of this wheel chair, me and LightStrike are going to travel the world... looking for the one thing that is most important to us... because I still feel it in my heart... he is alive, I know he is.  
  
After all... we never did find Cloud's body either...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
FIN...  
  
Authors note: So that's it... the end... maybe. Do you guy's think I should make a sequel? If so, tell me in a review... and give me your emails so I can tell you when I post it. That is... if your interested.  
  
Thanks again all of you. You helped my reach my goal of 80 reviews, and I am so pleased. Im happy that all of you liked it.  
  
Your author...  
  
Luna339 


End file.
